¿Lucharías por mí?
by yhijhawhuthzer
Summary: Hinata embarazada cae en coma, despertando ocho años después sin poder creer lo que ha pasado durante su ausencia... ¿será que el amor entre Sasuke y ella se terminará tan fácil?
1. Te Necesito

_Yo era la luna, y ella era el sol._

 _Yo era la guerra, y ella era la paz._

 _Yo era un problema, y ella era la solución._

 _Yo era la tristeza, y ella era la felicidad._

 _Ella era mi salvación, pero yo era su destrucción._

 **Te Necesito.**

 **Parte I**

Su vista empezó a nublarse, sus piernas empezaron a flaquear, su piel blanca como el papel. Trato de levantarse de su asiento pero no podía su respiración se entrecortaba cada vez más rápido, no lograba concentrarse del todo solo pensaba en una cosa, ¿dónde estaba su esposo? Se preocupaba de que no llegara con ella, se levantó con mucho esfuerzo y trato de caminar unos pasos, pero, unos brazos masculinos la tomaron por los hombros sentándola de nuevo.

-Estarás bien- le sonrió tiernamente, mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

-¿Do-dónde es-esta?- entrecortada por la falta de aire.- Qui-quiero ver-lo.

-Tranquila, fue por Tsunade.

-Por favor Naruto-kun… No te va-vayas de mi la-lado- suplico con la mirada algo perdida.

Naruto negó con la cabeza y se arrodillo quedando frente a ella.

-Jamás me iré de tu lado- depositando un tierno beso en la frente de la chica.

Escuchaba como le costaba respirar cada vez más y cerraba los ojos, eso le estaba preocupando demasiado, quería ayudar a su amiga pero no sabía cómo, Sasuke solo le dijo que la viera mientras el regresaba con la hokage.

Miro como su amiga caía lentamente a sus brazos quedando inconsciente sin sentir que respirara, se asustó demasiado. La tomo con delicadeza y acomodándola entre sus brazos, salió de la mansión con dirección al hospital.

Llego al hospital y sin importar en donde estaba.

-SAKURA- grito a todo pulmón.

A lo que solo se acercaron muchas enfermeras a ver que sucedía, pero ninguna era su amiga

-SAKURA, AYUDA- volvió a gritar más fuerte que antes y respiro un poco al ver que entre esa multitud que los rodeaba salía su amiga con un rostro de gran preocupación.

-¿Qué sucedió?- se escuchó preocupada al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su amiga.

-Su tensión volvió a subir.

-Sígueme- señalo un pasillo alejado de todos para que la siguiera.

Entraron a una habitación extraña, y Naruto solo veía como se movía Sakura por toda la habitación tomando jeringas y frascos de cosas que él no sabía para que sirvieran.

-Acuéstala en la cama- ordeno, mientras ataba su largo cabello rosa en una cola alta.

Termino de acostarla y al separarse un poco de ella, Sakura se acercó rápido para atenderla.

-Busca a Ino- Ordeno nuevamente.- VÉ- grito al ver que el rubio no se movía

-Pe-pero…-

-Ella estará bien- lo interrumpió para que no siguiera perdiendo tiempo.

Salió de la habitación para buscar a su amiga, se fue a la recepción para ver si la encontraba pero no estaba y luego de un rato de búsqueda al fin la encontró, estaba en la cafetería del hospital

Llegaron a la habitación donde se encontraba Sakura y al entrar la peli chicle le pidió de inmediato a Ino que la ayudara, pero la rubia al ver el frasco que estaba en la mesa y leer su nombre su ceño se frunció.

-Le inyectaste esto- estaba confirmando al ver que el frasco estaba vacío

Naruto sin perder ninguna reacción de las dos enfermeras las miraba fijamente al ver como se miraban con odio mutuamente

-¿y qué?- su voz salió con sorna.

-Sakura, ella está embarazada- lo dijo como si fuera lo más obvio en ese momento.- No lo puedo creer- ofendida por como la chica peli rosa le quitaba el frasco de entre las manos

-¿Qué sucede?- se hizo notar Naruto en ese momento.

-Nada- dijo seca, mirando fijamente a Ino.

-Naruto, ve por Sasuke- dijo seria la rubia sin apartar su ceño fruncido de su amiga.

Naruto se puso tenso al escuchar como Ino le daba esa orden al parecer pasaba algo serio y no le querían decir

-RÁPIDO- le grito al ver que no se movía de su lugar.

El rubio salto por ese grito tan repentino y saliendo de sus pensamientos se dirigió a buscar al azabache en la torre de la hokage.

Saltando de techo en techo por toda la aldea, a los lejos vio dos siluetas y sonrió al ver de quienes eran, se detuvo en frente de estas

-Hinata está en el hospital- soltó de una vez

La hokage abrió sus ojos de par en par y Sasuke solo frunció el ceño, acercándose a Naruto y tomándolo por el cuello

-Te dije que la cuidaras- activo su Sharingan.

-Teme, se desmayó ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

-solo Tsunade puede atenderla.

-tranquilo teme, la deje con Sakura.

Sasuke respiro profundo y se relajó un poco al escuchar con quien la había dejado, pero volvió a fruncir el ceño.

-¿Y quién coño te dio derecho a llevarla al hospital?

-¡BASTA!- la hokage reprendió al azabache.- vamos-

Los tres se pusieron en marcha al hospital, ninguno decía nada, todos concentrados en llegar.

Naruto les indico en que habitación estaba la peliazul y Tsunade se extrañó al ver el pasillo donde quedaba la habitación en la que estaba, al entrar vieron a Sakura hablando con Ino, y acostada aun en la cama estaba Hinata con su respiración normal, al parecer Sakura pudo estabilizarla.

Sasuke se acercó y empezó a acariciar el gran abultado vientre de su esposa, aún seguía preocupado por el estado en que se encontraba.

-Ella se pondrá bien, Sasuke-kun- dijo Sakura poniendo su mano en el hombro de su amigo.

El azabache solo asintió y se volvió para mirar a la hokage fijamente a los ojos para que le diera una clase de explicación.

-Te lo advertí Sasuke- suspiro pesadamente la rubia.- te dije que era un embarazo de alto riesgo.

-Prometiste que no sería así- frunció el ceño

-No- dijo seco.- te dije que yo llevaría su control, no que podía evitarlo-

-Es lo mismo- se empezó a alterar

-Vamos teme, cálmate- se acercó Naruto y poso su mano en el hombro del chico, pero al momento fue rechazada por el mismo

-Cierto Sasuke-kun, no estás pensando con claridad- esta vez habló Ino

-Tsk.

Al ver la tensión que se estaba creando en el ambiente Ino se puso en marcha.

-Bueno yo me retiro- dijo Ino

-Espera- La detuvo la hokage con su voz autoritaria.- Esto lo quería hablar con Sasuke a solas, pero, debido a las circunstancias- señalo con la mirada a la peliazul de la cama.- Me iré de la aldea por unos días, y…-

-No te puedes ir- desafío Sasuke con la mirada a la hokage.- ¿Qué pasará con…?

-Si dejaras que hable- su tono de voz fue amenazante.- Bueno, como decía, en unos días se reunirán todos los kages y necesitare que Ino se haga cargo de Hinata mientras…-

-No- dijo seco el Uchiha, miro desafiante a la mujer de enfrente

-¿Por qué no Sasuke?- pregunto incrédulo su mejor amigo

-Eso no está a discusión Sasuke- cerro los ojos con amargura por haberla interrumpido de nuevo.

-Para mí sí, Tú eres la encargada de Hinata más ninguna.

-No soy su niñera, mocoso.

-¿Qué tiene que Ino la cuide Sasuke-kun?- esta vez pregunto la peli rosa

Volteo a ver a la nombrada con su ceño totalmente fruncido, mientras que ella lo veía seria.

-No confió en ella- escupió las palabras fuertes y claras para que todos en la habitación las escucharan

Todos incluyendo a Ino, abrieron sus ojos de par en par por la sorpresa.

-Teme, ya las cosas no…

-No te metas Dobe.

El rubio frunció el ceño y se lanzó contra su amigo tomándolo por el cuello de su camisa.

-Naruto, detente- dijo la rubia.- no necesito que me defiendas.

-Bien Sasuke, si no confías en mí ¿en quién confías?

-En nadie.

-Pues entonces ese es un problema Sasuke.- se hizo escuchar la voz de la mujer ojimiel.- Tú y Naruto irán como mis acompañantes…

-No puede ser.- dijo el azabache soltándose del agarre del rubio.- no dejare que…

-MALDITA SEA SASUKE, CÁLLATE- grito Sakura enfadada de que no dejara hablar a su maestra.- No entiendes nada ¿cierto?, No tienes elección, tienes que dejar que alguien cuide de Hinata mientras TODOS, están fuera.

-TSK- chisteo Sasuke molesto

-¿Entiendes ahora Uchiha?- pregunto con sarcasmo y molestia la hokage.- No tienes opción.

-Solo serán unos días Sasuke-kun- se acercó para darle apoyo su amiga

-o meses, ¿quién sabe?- sin preocupación alguna alzando los hombros sin importarle

-Oba-san, estas empeorando todo.

Sasuke estaba muy enfadado, esa vieja no estaba siendo clara con lo que decía, él no quería dejar a Hinata en manos de cualquiera no confiaba en nadie solo en…

-Sakura.

La nombrada se sobresaltó un poco por el tono en el que su amigo la llamo.

-Tú te harás cargo de Hinata de ahora en adelante.

-No puedes hacer eso Sasuke- reclamo la hokage molesta

-¿Por qué no?- alzo una ceja interesado en lo que diría

Tsunade solo vio a Sakura de arriba a abajo con cara de pocos amigos

-¿Acaso, no confías en tu discípula?- ataco de nuevo al ver como Tsunade miraba a Sakura

-Bien, haz lo que te dé la gana… de ahora en adelante no me hare más cargo de Hinata- fue lo último que dijo al salir de la habitación seguida de Ino

Sasuke abrió los ojos de par en par por la sorpresa, solo quería poner a prueba a la hokage para que se quedara pero al parecer todo le salió mal, no pensó bien las cosas y se maldijo así mismo por ese error que cometió

-¿qué has hecho Teme?- pregunto molesto Naruto, lo miro fijamente a los ojos y solo le dieron unas ganas enormes de pegarle un puñetazo

-Sasuke-kun, tal vez te equivocaste- esta vez hablo Sakura.- ve a pedirle a Tsunade que no deje de atender a Hinata-

-No- dijo cortante.- yo lo eh decidido así.

-Pero, y ¿Hinata?

-Dobe, Sakura, déjenme solo.

-¿Dime que harás?, no estás pensando en ella, estás pensando solo en ti

-Basta Naruto, Vayámonos- Sakura lo jalo hasta la puerta.- necesita pensar-

-él no entiende nada, solo Tsunade sabe cómo está realmente Hinata-

-LARGUENSE- finalmente exploto el Uchiha activando su Sharingan.

Paso toda la noche de un lado a otro esperando con ansias que la peliazul se despertara y pudieran hablar de cómo se sentía y si la decisión que había tomado era la correcta, su cabeza era un enredo en esos momentos y si, lo que dijo Sakura es cierto ¿y si realmente no estaba pensando con claridad las cosa? Se estaba volviendo completamente loco.

-¿Q-qué te in-inquieta?

Escucho la voz débil y delicada de su mujer y se volteó para verla sentada en la cama y en su rostro había preocupación, ¿acaso estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que, no sintió en que momento despertó?, se acercó lo más rápido que pudo y la abrazo con delicadeza depositando un tierno beso en su frente.

-¿cómo te sientes?- pregunto mientras se sentaba a su lado, acariciándole el vientre

-C-creo que bien- junto su mano con la del azabache empezando los dos acariciar el vientre

-¿Crees?

La chica solo asintió, recostando su cabeza en el hombro de él.

-¿Qué sucede Sasuke-kun?

-Nada.

Se separó de el para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, sabía que algo le inquietaba, lo miro con seriedad y entrecerró un poco los ojos.

-Mentiroso- afirmo, volviendo a recostar su cabeza en el hombro

-¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy mintiendo?- empezó a acariciarle el cabello

-solo lo sé, es to-todo- sonrió al decir eso

-Sakura vera tu embarazo de ahora en adelante- soltó como si nada

Hinata se tensó al escuchar eso, preguntándose qué había sucedido con Tsunade-sama porque ella ya no la vería más, y como si Sasuke le leyera la mente

-Tsunade me ha ordenado a mí y a Naruto, que fuéramos sus escoltas en una reunión que habrá de kages, no sé cuánto tiempo tomará pero… no estuve de acuerdo en que cualquier otra persona te viera en su ausencia.

-Así qu-que Sakura-chan…

-No, ella quería que la remplazara Ino- se tensó al pensar que ella no estuviera de acuerdo con él.- Así que yo tome la decisión de que Tsunade ya no lleve tu control en el embarazo.

Hinata escucho todo con total asombro, nunca llego a pensar que Sasuke cambiaría de parecer con respecto a Tsunade.

-¿y qué piensas al respecto?

-Y-yo- sé señaló así misma con sorpresa

-Después de todo es tu embarazo.

Escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca le dolió mucho, no solo era de ella el embarazo, era de los dos, eso la hizo dudar si realmente los tres podrían llegar ser como una familia.

-Si pi-piensas que eso es lo co-correcto… está bien para mí- dio una sonrisa triste, se recostó dándole la espalda

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto al ver el cambio tan repentino en su actitud

-Quiero estar sola- se arropo de pies a cabeza, dando a entender que no quería hablar

-Mañana me iré Hinata, y no me alejare de ti hasta saber que le sucede al bebé.

Eso fue algo desalentador para la Hyuga, una lágrima silenciosa recorrió su mejilla para perderse entre las sábanas blancas al final fue una tonta al pensar que Sasuke se preocuparía por ella del todo.

-Vete- su voz salió rara

-Hinata.

-por favor, vete.

-Hina…

-Lárgate- demando con su voz empezando a alterarse

Sasuke suspiro pesadamente al ver como la peliazul empezaba a sollozar, se levantó con mucho cuidado y se dirigió a la puerta saliendo de la habitación.

Al escuchar cómo se cerraba la puerta no aguanto más y dejo escapar las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo, se sentía muy mal no solo físicamente por el embarazo sino también mentalmente muchas cosas han pasado eso cinco meses de embarazo.

…

Paso una semana desde que Sasuke se fue con Tsunade y Naruto y aún no regresaban, nadie en la aldea sabía dónde era la reunión.

Todavía se encontraba en el hospital, Sakura no le quería dar el alta porque tenía miedo de que su tensión volviera a subir y esta vez nadie la pudiera ayudar, pero no se sentía cómoda con Sakura no sentía esa confianza que le transmitía cuando Tsunade estaba con ella. Escucho como la puerta de su habitación se abría y dejaba entrar a una peli rosa muy feliz

-Buenos Días Hinata-chan, ¿cómo te sientes hoy?

-B-bien- dijo algo desanimada.- Sa-sakura-chan, ¿aún no re-regresa Sa-Sasuke-kun?

-No Hina, aún no- la miro con algo de tristeza.- Volverá pronto, ya verás.

Hinata solo asintió y miro como Sakura preparaba dos jeringas con algo que ella no sabía que era, se alteró un poco al ver como se acercaba dispuesta a ponérselas.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Calma Hina, es solo cloruro de potasio.

-Pe-pero mi tensión esta b-bien- se echó un poco hacía atrás aún desconfiada

-Es para prevenir.

Sakura le coloco las inyecciones y al cabo de unos minutos la ex Hyuga se quedó profundamente dormida.

Se despertó desconcertada sin saber qué había sucedido, la luz que entraba por la ventana le daba directo en los ojos sin poder abrirlos del todo, su puerta se abrió y sonrió al ver que era su mejor amiga

-Vaya, tu sí que duermes Hina- dijo alegre acercándose y dándole un fuerte abrazo

-¿Eh?- su cara de confusión.- ¿A qué te refieres Ino-chan?- pregunto desconcertada

-Pues que estoy intentando venir a visitarte en estos cuatro días y siempre estas dormida.

-¿Qué?- su sorpresa fue grande al escuchar eso.- No sé de qué hablas Ino-chan.

La rubia la miro confundida por esa respuesta

-Ayer fue que me quede dormida.

-No Hina, llevas cuatro días durmiendo.

Hinata abrió sus ojos como platos, preguntándose cómo pudo haber dormido cuatro días seguidos, era imposible, miro a su amiga a los ojos y no vio ni una pizca de mentira en lo que dijo, echo todo su cabello hacía atrás sin entender nada

-El embarazo te tiene un poco perdida en el tiempo, tal vez deberías descansar un poco más.

-No, yo me quiero ir de aquí… quiero ver a Sasuke-kun

-Aún no estás acta para irte, además cuando regrese Sasuke, yo misma lo traeré aquí para que te visite.

-¿No ha regresado?- pregunto más confundida.- ¿por qué no ha vuelto, no creo que…?

-No pienses en eso Hina, te dejare para que descanses.

Y así como entro salió sin dar más detalle alguno, dejando aún más confundida a la Hyuga.

Después de esa visita de Ino, no supo cuantos días pasaron porque no la volvió a ver más y Sakura solo entraba para inyectarle esa cosa que la pone a dormir de inmediato, le costó darse cuenta que no era cloruro para la tensión era algo más y no sabía que era ya estaba cansada de decirle que no le pusiera eso, pero ella simplemente se negaba y le decía que era para su bien.

Entro Sakura con una gran sonrisa, sentándose en la silla que estaba junto a la cama.

-¿Cómo te has sentido Hinata?

-Un po-poco de-débil- tambaleándose a los lados, le costaba mucho quedarse sentada

-¿Qué te parece si le echamos un vistazo al bebé?

-S-si- se trató de levantarse pero le costaba mucho

-No hagas esfuerzo Hinata, eso no te hace bien- la tomo por los hombros ayudándola a pararse.- Ven, veamos que sexo es

-E-es una ni-niña Sakura-chan, ¿Tsunade no te di-dijo?- pregunto extrañada de que la hokage a pesar de dejar su caso, supuso que le debió decir todo lo que sabía a su ahora enfermera Sakura

-Algunas veces pueden haber errores Hinata- su tono se escuchó algo molesta, tal vez por cuestionarla.- por eso haremos otro para no hayan errores.

Al finalizar con las pruebas se sentaron en la habitación de la Hyuga a conversar y hablar sobre el resultado.

-Es un niño Hina- dijo alegre la peli rosa

Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida y empezó a negar lentamente.

-N-no pu-puede ser Sakura-chan, Tsunade…

-Te lo eh dicho, algunas veces los resultados son erróneos por eso es que siempre repetimos las pruebas- dicho esto, se puso seria.- pero hay un problema.

-¿C-cuál?- pregunto inquieta ante la cara que tenía su amiga

-Al parecer sus pulmones no se están desarrollando bien- dijo mientras lo estaba leyendo de los papeles que tenía entre sus manos.

-E-eso no es po-posible, en-entonces porque…-

-Cálmate Hinata- se levantó al ver como su amiga le empezaba a dar un ataque de pánico

.N-no, no, no… Sakura-chan, dime, di-dime que estará bi-bien ¿cierto?, q-que no le pasará nada- empezó a hiperventilarse y sintió como su tensión volvía a subir por esa noticia

-Tranquila, todo saldrá bien confía en mí-

-Promete… prométemelo Sakura.

-Hare todo por que estén bien, te lo prometo.

Al cabo de un rato Hinata logró calmarse, dejándose convencer por Sakura que todo irá bien.

Miraba por el gran ventanal que estaba en su habitación y noto que el día estaba gris, sonrió un poco le gustaba mucho esos climas fríos y los mejores son cuando está en su casa abrigada sentada en la sala disfrutando de un buen chocolate caliente.

Pero eso no era lo único por lo cual estaba feliz, ese día estaba cumpliendo seis meses de embarazo y aunque aún estaba en el hospital estaba muy feliz de tener ese pequeño ser dentro de sí

-Hina-chan, ¿qué haces?- mientras se posaba a su lado.- Está haciendo mucho frío, cierto- mirando también el día gris.

-Está bien así- aún seguía con su mirada al frente presenciando ese paisaje gris.

-¿cómo te sientes?

-Tengo miedo Ino- la miro directo a los ojos, su cara tenía un semblante muy triste

-¿Por qué?- pregunto nerviosa

Negó rápido con la cabeza y con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Na-nada, tal vez es por el embarazo.

La rubia se acercó dándole un abrazo de consuelo y en su oído susurraba.

-¿O tal vez es por qué extrañas a Sasuke?

-¿Por qué no ha venido a verme?

Su amiga se tensó empezando a sudar de los nervios.

-Ya te lo eh dicho Hina, aún no ha regresado de su misión.

-Pero ya ha pasado un mes- agacho su cabeza para mirar sus manos pálidas.- ¿y si le sucedió algo?

-Cómo crees, es Uchiha Sasuke él no es cualquier ninja.

Hinata asintió aún con tristeza y sin decir nada más se fue a recostar en su cama.

-Tranquila, él vendrá- la arropo, mientras tomaba sus manos entre las de ellas.- Vamos Hina, alégrate- dijo dándole un poco de ánimos a su amiga.- Hoy cumples seis meses, te traeré algo para celebrar.

Se alegró un poco al escuchar esas palabras de la rubia, sonrió mientras asentía.

-Gracias, Ino-chan.

Los días seguían pasando y a Hinata le preocupaba los medicamentos extraños que les daba Sakura, en algunas ocasiones perdía el conocimiento, otros se sentían como si estuviera en una ilusión y en ocasiones le daba por gritar, no es que estaba dudando de su amiga pero, algo no estaba bien del todo esos medicamentos le estaban afectando de alguna u otra manera tal vez son muy fuertes para soportarlos todos al mismo tiempo.

Estaba recostada en la cama cuando escucho la voz de alguien muy conocido por ella y le sorprendió, abrió los ojos como platos y por primera vez internada en el hospital quiso salir de la habitación, se acercó a tomar el pomo de la puerta pero se detuvo en seco cuando se dio cuenta que estaba encerrada por completo, se acercó a la ventana que también estaba cerrada completamente con seguro y con grandes cortinas que le impedían ver hacía el exterior, con desespero empezó a golpear fuerte la puerta a ver si alguien de afuera la escuchaba pero nada, se empezó a desesperar y como si su vida corriera peligro comenzó a gritar.

-NARUTO-KUN… NARUTO…NARUTO- su respiración empezó a entre cortarse y fueron disminuyendo los gritos.- Naruto, por favor… Naruto-kun- termino por sentarse en el suelo para tratar de calmarse, pero fue inútil

Se empezó a poner pálida, sus brazos y piernas perdieron cualquier tipo de fuerza, su respiración comenzó a faltarle, ya no podía escuchar nada, su frente sudaba sin control, de la nada su garganta se resecó empezando a toser. Y en ese momento, Hinata se dio cuenta que tenía algo más que su tensión alta

Escuchaba como quitaban el seguro de la puerta, pero ya era algo tarde Hinata había perdido la consciencia pero antes de cerrar los ojos, lo vio, vio a Naruto junto a Sakura.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente acostumbrándolos a esa luz blanca cegadora que tenía en frente, en su intento de levantarse tuvo un fuerte mareo que provoco echarse a lado para vomitar en el suelo, cuando logro componerse, se dio cuenta que no estaba en su habitación, inspecciono un poco el lugar y supuso que era una sala de cirugías, pero, ¿qué hacía ella en una sala de cirugías? Empezó a preocuparse de que algo estuviera mal con el bebé, trato de levantarse, pero no tenía fuerza suficiente, sus ojos empezaron a pesarle más de lo normal, estaba a punto de caer cuando recordó algo.

-Naruto-kun- dijo muy bajito y como si él fuera lo más preciado, se levantó de la cama como pudo y antes de dar el primer paso una voz la llamo

-¿Qué haces Hinata?- esa voz de reproche

-Qui-quiero ver a Sa-Sasuke-kun…. Y-yo qui-quiero ver…- dio un paso hacia adelante pero por la falta de vitaminas en su cuerpo se cayó al suelo.-Sa-Sakura-chan, por favor… quiero- aún en el suelo y sin ver que su amiga la ayudara, le siguió suplicando.

-Quiero, quiero, quiero- decía en un tono molesto, acercándose de mala gana a recoger a la peliazul.- ¿No sabes decir otra cosa?

Cuando logro estabilizarla en la cama para que se quedara quieta, comenzó a preparar una jeringa con un líquido verduzco.

-Sa-sakura-chan- su respiración volvió a entre cortarse, pero esta vez era más fuerte

-Maldición Hinata, no hables- su tono molesto hizo que la peliazul abriera sus ojos de par en par.- Tienes que descansar, no entiendes que estas muy mal y cualquier movimiento brusco te hace daño.

-¿Q-que te-tengo?- pregunto muy preocupaba

-Tienes indicios de pulmonía- dijo como sí nada, empezando a inyectarle ese líquido extraño

-¿Qué? No puede ser, ¿Por qué…?

-Te traje a esta sala porque duraste varios días inconsciente y pensé que sería mejor que estuvieras apartada de cualquier cosa que te perturbara- la interrumpió explicando muy rápido su situación.

-¿Días?- pregunto desconcertada, mientras empezaba a tambalearse a los lados.

Sakura se acercó a la mesa a un lado de la cama y tomo un bisturí, acercándose a Hinata.

-Esto dolerá un poco Hina- le advirtió, mientras hacía tres líneas horizontales en la muñeca de la chica logrando que derramara mucha sangre.- es por tu bien.

La chica emitió un fuerte quejido por el dolor producido en su muñeca izquierda, mirando a su amiga como le vendaba los cortes recién hechos.

-Lo siento Hina, esto es un proceso muy largo- dijo con una voz dulce mientras terminaba de vendar la herida

Hinata negó con la cabeza y sonriendo comprensivamente

-solo haces lo que mejor me conviene.

-Así es, gracias por entender.

-Sa-sakura-chan… Qui-quisiera ver a Sa-Sasuke-kun, ¿por qué no ha venido a verme?-

-Hinata, él no ha regresado- volvió a responder con su tono molesto

-S-sí, él ya… él ya regresó- empezó a cerrar lentamente los ojos, recostándose en la cama

Sakura se tensó demasiado y con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué te hace…?

-Lo vi…- noto a su amiga como empezaba a sudar.- V-vi a Na-Naruto, antes de…-

-Lo estás imaginando Hina, ellos aún no han vuelto- empezó a recoger algunas cosas mientras se dirigía a la puerta.- sabes que si él llega, yo misma lo traeré aquí.

-Es-espera.- la llamo antes de que saliera por la puerta.- quiero hablar con I-Ino.

-Descansa Hina- fue lo último que dijo antes de salir

Sintió como la sacudían mientras decían su nombre, no quería levantarse aún estaba muy cansada, y débil, quería estar bien para cuando volviera a ver a su esposo

-HINATA- se escuchó un fuerte grito

La chica se levantó asustada por ese grito, casi se caía al suelo y sintió un gran dolor en su vientre por el esfuerzo, Volteo a ver de dónde provenía esa voz y suspirando aliviada al ver quien era.

-Pensé que habías muerto- su tono de miedo y en su rostro se notaba la preocupación.

-Co-como c-crees eso Ino-chan- estaba despierta pero sentía que aún estaba en un sueño

-Me preocupas mucho Hina, estas durmiendo más de lo normal- veía a su amiga como se iba a los lados como si estuviera en una clase de trance.

No le gustaban las condiciones en la que estaba su amiga, frunciendo el ceño y alejándose de ella hacia la puerta para salir

-Ino- su amiga detuvo su andar.- Es-estoy bi-bien, Sakura me dijo que… s-solo ne-necesito descansar.

-Hina-chan, no solo es descansar, tienes que salir, tomar aire, caminar.

-Sa-Sakura-chan, m-me lo prohibió… des-descansar es…

-Está bien Hinata, Sakura tiene razón- abrió la puerta y antes de salir.- Lo siento mucho Hina- dijo con un tono melancólico

-¿Po-por qué Ino-chan?

Después de unos largos segundos sin responder, le dio la espalda y antes de salir

-Porque aún no ha llegado Sasuke-

Y tras esas palabras se escuchó la puerta cerrarse.

Hinata se sintió muy triste por escuchar esa noticia, y a la vez muy confundida ella misma escucho la voz de Naruto por los pasillos y lo vio antes de quedar inconsciente, pero, ¿y si Sakura tenía razón y solo lo había imaginado?, eso no podía ser posible ella no sería capaz de imaginarse algo así. Por una parte creía que sí, porque sus pensamientos dejaron de tener mucho sentido, últimamente solo suponía cosas o solo las cuestionaba sintiendo que no podía pensar con claridad las cosas algunas veces sentía que estaba pasando por algo pero al contárselo a Sakura, esta solo decía que era producto de su imaginación al principio no lo creía pero ya no era Sakura quien la corregía si no su mejor amiga Ino, ella también le decía que solo se estaba imaginando las cosas, ¿y sí se estaba volviendo loca?, no, no puede ser eso, podría ser otra cosa, más de una vez llegó a pensar que la querían matar pero se le olvidaba esa idea cuando recordaba que su enfermera era una de sus mejores amigas.

Todos sus pensamientos y recuerdos fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte dolor que provenía de su abultado vientre, se retorció por el dolor y trato de respirar profundo para que se le pasara pero esta vez hubo una contracción, abrió sus ojos como platos no podía ser eso, apenas tenía seis meses (pronto siete meses), se retorcía en la cama por el dolor, trato de tranquilizar su respiración sentándose, pero le dio otra contracción y sin saber que hacer lágrimas empezaron a descender de sus opalinos ojos, con todas sus fuerzas se levantó como pudo con dirección a la puerta, pero en su proceso otra contracción detuvo su andar haciendo que se arrodillara en el frío suelo, poso sus manos en su barriga recibiendo otra contracción sin saber qué hacer, se acurruco en posición fetal empezando a llorar por la desesperación, le dolía demasiado intento llamar a alguien pero su voz no salía, su vista se nublo totalmente.

Sintió un pinchazo en su brazo derecho y un líquido recorriendo sus venas, respiro lo más que pudo y concentrando su vista en la presencia que sentía frente a ella.

-Ino, ayúdame a llevarla a la cama- ordeno la voz femenina

No podía identificar de quien era esa voz, estaba perdiendo la conciencia, sintió como alzaron su cuerpo y lo pusieron en la cama y aunque veía borroso trato de escuchar lo que decían las dos voces a su alrededor.

-Hina-chan- su amiga rubia la tomo por las mejillas tratando de que no se quedara dormida.

-I-Ino…-

-Shh, no hables- tapo su boca.- Tienes que concentrarte.

Hinata con la vista perdida y el sudor empapando todo su rostro asintió débilmente.

-Sakura, haz algo rápido- demando la rubia

-Eso intento- dijo molesta, pasando otro antibiótico por la vía que logro ponerle a la ex Hyuga.- No te duermas Hinata.

Hinata no veía nada a su alrededor todo era borroso, y al no ser consciente de lo que estaba pasando se estaba alterando, pero al sentir las cálidas manos de su mejor amiga enlazadas con las suyas transmitiéndole su apoyo se calmó -¿q-qué su-sucede?- titubeó al sentir dolor entre sus piernas

-Nada malo Hina-chan- sonó nerviosa la voz de Ino

-N-no m-me pu-puedo mo-mover- trato de hacer cualquier movimiento pero su cuerpo no respondía.- ¿Q-qué me es-están ha-haciendo?- se estaba alterando por no saber que estaba pasando

-Cálmate- en su tono se podía escuchar la molestia que tenía.- te estamos cociendo, es todo.

-Sakura- regaño Ino por la forma en que lo dijo

-¿q-qué?- pregunto angustiada y tratando de moverse sin ningún resultado.

-Tranquila Hina-chan, es por tu bien- acariciando la cabellera azul de su amiga.- el bebé quiere nacer antes de tiempo…

-y te estamos cociendo el útero para que eso no suceda.

-Sakura- volvió a reprender a su amiga por la explicación tan directa que le dio a su amiga

Hinata dejo de escuchar la discusión que sostenían sus dos amigas, estaba impactada por lo que escuchó, su mente dejo de funcionar desconectándose totalmente del todo y con su desespero por no poder moverse y al sentir y escuchar lo que le estaban haciendo perdió el control de sí.

-AYUDA- reunió las pocas fuerzas que tenía y gritó como nunca lo había hecho anteriormente.- POR FAVOR, AYUDENME- su grito desgarrador retumbo por toda la habitación.

Ino al ver la reacción de Hinata y lo alterada que estaba no tuvo más opción que sedarla.

…

Algo en su interior lo inquietaba demasiado hace dos meses que había llegado a la aldea y en sus intentos de ir a visitar a Hinata, Sakura siempre le decía que ella no deseaba verlo y eso le preocupaba mucho, no entendía que había hecho mal antes de irse.

Ahora estaba en la mansión de su amigo esperándolo para ir juntos al hospital tal vez con Naruto ahí, Hinata desee verlo, con su ceño bien fruncido caminaba de un lado a otro sin saber que más hacer, estaba muy preocupado Sakura le dijo que no le tenía buenas noticias, ¿y si perdió al bebé? ¿Y si la vida de los dos corren peligro, y tuviera que elegir a uno de los dos?, sacudió esos pensamientos de su cabeza eso no podía pasar los dos estaban bien, aunque Sakura no le daba muchas explicaciones.

-¿Nos vamos?- pregunto su amigo posando su mano en el hombro del azabache.

Sasuke asintió saliendo de la mansión del rubio seguido de este.

Llegaron al hospital y pasaron directamente a la oficina que ocupaba Sakura, al entrar se sentaron en frente de su amiga que estaba leyendo unos papeles de algún paciente

-Qué bueno que llegaron- saludo su amiga con una gran sonrisa, mientras se levantaba de su escritorio y les daba un fuerte abrazo a ambos.

-¿Cómo sigue Hinata?- pregunto el rubio.- la vez que la vi, estaba muy mal.

Sasuke se sorprendió cuando Naruto dijo eso.

-¿Cuándo fue eso?- pregunto molesto

-Teme hace como un mes, te dije que vi a Hinata muy mal cuando quedó inconsciente

-Así es Sasuke-kun, Naruto vino de visita y cuando entramos a la habitación Hinata estaba en el suelo inconsciente.

-¿Y por qué no me dejas verla?

-Ya te lo eh dicho, su estado mental está muy mal…- explicaba calmadamente.- Además tienes que recordar que, ella no quiere verte y al hacerlo tienes que asumir que habrá consecuencias.

-¿Cómo cuáles?- pregunto dudoso Naruto

-¿Recuerdas el por qué se desmayó ese día?- Vio cómo su amigo asentía y continuo.- Al escuchar la voz de Naruto esa vez, Hinata se alteró porque pensó que tú estabas cerca- esta vez fijo su mirada en el Uchiha.

-Porque no me habías hablado de eso.

-Pensé que a los días o tal vez semanas se le pasaría, pero era algo más que un capricho.

-Tal vez es depresión, Tsunade-oba-san dice que eso es normal en mujeres embarazadas- dijo pensativo Naruto

-Yo también pensé lo mismo Naruto.

-¿Y bien?- pregunto molesto el Uchiha.

-Al estar con ella y estudiarla un poco, eh llegado a la conclusión de que Hinata sufre un problema de Psicosis- finalizo seria la chica

Sasuke se levantó molesto de su asiento sin poder creer lo que su amiga decía, Naruto estaba sorprendido quedando sin palabras.

-Eso no es posible Sakura- dijo tomando el espaldar de la silla donde anteriormente estaba sentado

-Sé que es difícil de creer Sasuke, pero es la verdad.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso Sakura-chan?- pregunto Naruto saliendo de su asombro

-No quería decirles, pero… no tengo más opción- dio un suspiro cansado, continuando- Hinata ha tenido muchos delirios, piensa que alguien le quiere hacer daño, duerme mucho tiempo y al despertar no sabe que es real o no…

-No entiendo- levantando la mano como pidiendo permiso por haber interrumpido

-Dobe, al despertar ella piensa que aún sigue dormida.

-¿Es eso posible?- pregunto algo confundido

-Sí, es algo así como si estuvieras en un genjutsu pero sin estarlo.

Sakura carraspeo su garganta dando a entender que la dejaran continuar con su relato.

-Su estado mental está muy grave y eso afecta su salud, y no solo la de ella si no también la del bebé.

-¿Y por fin que sexo es?- pregunto inoportuno Naruto

Sasuke le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a su amigo para que no interrumpiera cada vez que Sakura explicaba algo.

Sakura suspiro pesadamente.

-Es una niña Naruto… ahora si no te importa, deja que Sakura termine-

-Bien, también quería decirles que está en un estado de negación absoluta…-

-Hay algo que no entiendo Sakura… ¿Por qué Tsunade no me ha dicho sobre la salud mental de Hinata?

-Tal vez porque en ese momento no se reflejaba como ahora lo está haciendo- frunció el ceño cuando volvió hacer interrumpida.

-Entonces quieres decir que, ¿Hinata está loca?

Recibió otro golpe de parte del azabache y una mirada desaprobatoria de la peli rosa

-Su embarazo hace que no piense con claridad, es todo.

-Sakura, quiero verla.

-Sasuke-kun no creo que sea el momento.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, aventando la silla contra la pared y caminando de un lado a otro como si de un animal enjaulado se tratase.

-Cálmate Teme.

-No me toques.

-Es cierto Sasuke-kun, tranquilízate porque o si no me veré en la obligación de sacarte y no terminar de contarte el estado de Hinata.

-¿hay más?- pregunto Naruto sorprendido

-Así es… Hinata también piensa que Ino va a visitarla, eso no es todo.

-¿Ino va a verla?- pregunto un Sasuke molesto activando su Sharingan

-No Sasuke… yo tengo ese cuarto bajo mi supervisión nadie puede entrar a menos de que yo no autorice- Sakura miraba fijamente a su amigo.- Ino no puede entrar a esa habitación, al hacerlo yo misma tengo que despedirla del hospital no creo que ella se arriesgue a perder su lugar en el hospital.

-Ellas son mejores amigas Sakura-chan, ¿no crees que en algún descuido tuyo…?-

-¿Qué pretendes decir Naruto?, crees que estoy mintiendo

-N-no, pe-pero…-

-Yo si lo creo- intervino el azabache de mala gana.- Estoy seguro de que Hinata está bien.

-No quería decírtelo Sasuke-kun, pero… no me queda de otra.

-¿Decirme qué?

-Puse a Hinata en una clase de habitación oculta dónde nadie sabe que está ahí, porque en más de una ocasión ha tratado de suicidarse- dijo seria viendo como sus dos amigos abrían los ojos por la sorpresa

-Sa-Sakura-chan, no creo que Hinata sea capaz de…

-Pues sí… y si no me creen los dejare que la vean con sus propios ojos.

-¿Nos dejara verla?

-Si Sasuke-kun, si así me creen, en sus muñecas verás los cortes de sus intentos fallidos.

-Llévame de inmediato.

-Una última cosa, no hagan que se altere demasiado.

Sakura los guio hacía la habitación de Hinata dejándolos solos en la puerta.

Sasuke junto con Naruto al abrir la puerta, quedaron petrificados al ver la escena que se estaba presentando antes sus ojos.

Hinata estaba parada al borde del gran ventanal que estaba en su habitación, al parecer con intenciones de querer lanzarse, sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus brazos extendidos a los lados.

-Hinata- Sasuke la llamó en un tono neutral, acercándose poco a poco

La Hyuga al reconocer de quien era esa voz se volteó rápidamente para ver si no era una ilusión, sonrió al ver que si era Sasuke, su Sasuke.

-¿Qué haces Hinata?- esta vez hablo Naruto que estaba detrás del Uchiha.

Hinata sonrió de oreja a oreja y lágrimas de felicidad empezaron a caer por sus mejillas.

-Sólo to-tomo a-aire- dijo mientras bajaba sus brazos y se agarraba del marco de la ventana.

-Ven, baja de ahí.

-Al fin han re-regresado, los extrañe mu-mucho- con una gran sonrisa y varias lágrimas en sus ojos

-¿De qué hablas Hinata?- pregunto confundido

-Tardaron mu-mucho en re-regresar.

-Eso no importa, bájate de ahí- dijo Sasuke acercándose cada vez más

-No di-digas eso, a m-mí me importa Sasuke-kun.

-Hinata, bájate no hace falta que saltes, ya… ya estamos aquí- Naruto se puso nervioso al ver como su amiga había dado un paso hacia atrás y eso fue lo primero que pensó para decirle.

Hinata dio una pequeña risa como si Naruto hubiese dicho algo muy chistoso.

-¿De qué te ríes?- pregunto Sasuke un tanto molesto por la actitud de su esposa

-¿D-de ver-verdad creíste que saltaría?- se bajó de la ventana acercándose a ellos.- Y-ya se los dije, quería tomar aire… está ventana siempre está cerrada y el cuarto es muy oscuro, además Sakura dijo que me podía montar eso me caería muy bien.- Se acercó a Sasuke y lo abrazo con mucho cariño.- Te extrañe mucho.

Los dos se quedaron totalmente desconcertados por esa respuesta tan relajada que dio la chica y por haber nombrado a Sakura.

Hinata los tomo a ambos por las manos y los guio para que se sentaran.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto en su misión?

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto el azabache confundido

-¿Cuándo regresaron?- evadió la pregunta de su esposo por otra

-Hace dos meses Hinata- respondió Naruto al ver como su amigo fruncía el ceño

Hinata se sorprendió ante esa respuesta y empezó a negar desenfrenadamente.

-No, no, no… ¿P-por qué m-me mienten?

-Es la verdad Hinata, nunca te mentiríamos

-E-entonces porque… bueno, eso no importa olvídenlo- dijo al final, para empezar a acariciar su panza.

Los dos ninjas se vieron entre ellos sin entender muy bien el comportamiento de Hinata.

Naruto al ver en el estado tan deplorable que estaba su amiga, su cabello largo alborotado y sucio sin brillo de siempre, esas grandes ojeras debajo de sus ojos daban a entender que no descansaba bien, escuchaba como su respiración estaba entre cortada, esa bata que no era del todo blanca se podía ver manchas de sangre en ella y lo que más le dolió ver fue esas vendas alrededor de sus muñecas, se levantó de su asiento dispuesto a marcharse, no podía soportar estar un minuto más en ese lugar.

-Lo siento teme, pero, no puedo seguir aquí- se disculpó dispuesto a marcharse.

-Na-Naruto-kun, por favor quédate un ra-rato más... Ya Ino llegara pronto con los papeles que me dejaran en alta- dijo muy confiada sin borrar su sonrisa del rostro

-¿Ino?- pregunto el rubio, retomando su asiento de nuevo

-Hinata, Ino no puede entrar a esta habitación.

-C-claro que sí Sa-Sasuke-kun, ella siempre viene hacerme compañía.

-No creo que Ino…-

Sasuke lo calló al taparle la boca con su mano.

-¿Qué te hace creer que te darán el alta?- esta vez con duda en saber la respuesta.

-Pues has venido aquí a buscarme, ¿no?

-Tú no te puedes ir aún.

-Claro que sí, Ino me dijo que vendría a darme el alta ella porque Sakura estará ocupada- se escuchó un poco nerviosa

Los dos volvieron a cruzar miradas de sospecha.

-Sasuke-kun por favor, ya no quiero estar más aquí… Aquí me quieren lastimar- empezó a temblar mientras entrelazaba sus manos.- Nos quieren lastimar- corrigió rápidamente

-¿Por qué crees eso?

-Sakura, me ha cocido.

-¿De qué hablas Hinata –chan?

-Sakura ha cocido mi útero, dice que el bebé ya quiere nacer- dio una sonrisa extraña.- pe-pero yo creo que es al-algo más.

-Sakura jamás haría eso.

-Solo me qui-quiero ir, es todo.

-No estás bien Hinata-chan, tienes que quedarte unos días más.

-No, no, no… y-yo no, solo quiero irme, a-aquí me harán mucho daño lo sé.

Sasuke no sabía que hacer antes las palabras de Hinata, nunca la había visto así, estaba delirando y solo decía incoherencias

-¿Hinata-chan, que te ha sucedido en las muñecas?

Hinata vio sus muñecas y sonrió, tomo las vendas y con cuidado las fue apartando dejando ver que en cada muñeca había tres cortes profundos en líneas horizontales

-Sakura-chan, me las hizo porque así podría curarme, yo tampoco entendía al principio pero ahora sí.

-¿Curarte de qué?- dijo Sasuke alterado y molesto al ver que su amiga tuvo razón

-Tengo pulmonía.

-¿Qué?

-Bueno aunque ya me cure.

-¿con que te hiciste eso Hina?

-No fui yo Naruto-kun, fue Sakura-chan.

Naruto suspiro pesadamente, habría que seguirle la corriente para que pudiera hablar

-Bueno, ¿con qué te corto Sakura-chan?

-Un bisturí.

-¿qué sucede contigo?- Sasuke se levantó aventando la silla en donde estaba sentado

Hinata se asustó por el comportamiento que tuvo Sasuke, por instinto se abrazó a su abultada panza

-Nos es-estas a-asustando.

-¿a quienes?- estaba irritado

-Al niño y a mí, Sasuke- se aferró más a su barriga

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Lo que escuchaste- dijo un poco molesta.

-Hina-chan, se dice "a la niña y a mí"- recalco las últimas palabras, corrigiendo la oración de su amiga.

-No Naruto-kun, estoy esperando un varón

-Hinata es una niña, tendremos una niña.

-No Sasuke-kun, Sakura me dijo que es un niño.

-Basta, pará de mentir Hyuga- su furia desbordaba por todo su ser, que inconscientemente la llamo por su antiguo apellido

-Vamos teme, tranquilo- Naruto se acercó a su amigo para que se tranquilizara

-Tú no eres así Hinata- se separó de Naruto, acercándose peligrosamente a su esposa

Él la tomó por los hombros sacudiéndola con fuerza, la miraba fijamente con furia y en sus ojos solo podía ver lo asustada que ella estaba.

-Dos meses sin querer verme y esto es lo único que me dices.

Naruto le costó separar a su amigo de la Hyuga, pero luego de hablarle y hacerlo entrar en razón logro separarlo.

-No puedo con esto… Me marcho- estaba en la puerta cuando

-Sa-Sasuke-kun no te vayas- empezó a llorar desenfrenadamente.- Llévame contigo- suplicaba entre lágrimas mientras se acercaba a él

-Vamos Hina, cálmate- Naruto la tomo por los hombros tratando de tranquilizarla

-N-Naruto-kun, p-por favor dile que me saque de a-aquí- miro directamente a los ojos de su amigo para convencerlo.

-N-no pu-puedo hacer eso.

Hinata se soltó del agarre de Naruto y retrocedió tres pasos hacia atrás negando lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar, Sasuke no quería sacarla de ahí a pesar de advertirle que estaba en peligro y sin intención alguna, su desespero empezaba a crecer cada vez más y sintió como si la habitación empezaba a encogerse y sin ser consciente del todo.

-S-si no me sa-sacan de aquí… M-me, me voy a suicidar- dijo mientras fruncía el ceño, ni siquiera supo porque dijo eso, pero tal vez al amenazarlos podría lograr que la sacaran de ahí.

Los dos hombres se sorprendieron ante lo dicho.

Pero Sasuke al recordar las palabras de Sakura, supo que Hinata solo los estaba chantajeando y se relajó al recordar que Sakura no dejaría que nada malo le pasara a la ex Hyuga, termino de abrir la puerta y sin mirar atrás.

-Vamos Naruto.

El rubio miro hacía donde estaba su amiga y le dedico una hermosa sonrisa para salir detrás de Sasuke, al parecer los dos tuvieron el mismo pensamiento.

Hinata al ver como los dos se marchaban se sintió estúpida al haber dicho esas palabras, se tumbó a un lado de la cama y empezó a llorar desenfrenadamente.

Paso un mes entero sin que Sasuke o Naruto la fueran a visitar de nuevo, cada día se deprimía más ya ni siquiera probaba bocado alguno, jamás pensó que entraría en depresión estando embarazada, siempre creyó que todo estaría bien en su vida, que pasaría todo el tiempo que pudiera con Sasuke.

Una vez más en esa mañana comenzó a llorar por todo lo que estaba sucediendo, acurrucándose más en el cuerpo de la persona que tenía al lado, nunca llego a imaginar que Sasuke no le creería, ni siquiera Naruto lo hizo.

-Hina-chan, no llores todo saldrá bien- se escuchó la voz de Ino en la habitación

-N-no lo c-creo.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Ino, ¿y si me estoy volviendo loca, de verdad?

-Hina, tu nunca has estado loca, ¿por qué piensas eso?

-cuando Sasuke vino a visitarme…

-Ya hemos hablado de eso Hina-chan- reprocho la rubia

-Sí, lo sé, pero… ellos no me creyeron nada- dijo muy triste.- Naruto tiene razón, todo esto está pasando en mi imaginación, ¿tal vez estoy dormida?

-No puede ser.

-¿Por qué no?

-porque si estuvieras dormida, yo no estuviera aquí hablando contigo.

-Eso no suena muy… convincente, Ino-chan.

-Mmmm tal vez- alzo sus hombros de forma desinteresada.- Quién sabe.

Las dos rieron por ese comentario, Hinata estaba segura que no estaba loca y las palabras que les decía Ino eran verdad, si estuviera loca, no estuviera acostada abrazándola.

-¿Sabes qué día es hoy?- dijo tímida Hinata

-cómo olvidarlo Hina… Hoy cumples ocho meses-

-S-si- se sonrojo al ver que su amiga si se acordaba.- P-pero Ino-chan, ya m-me quiero ir a mi casa.

-Lo harás, ya falta poco.

-Ya estoy bien, no sé porque Sakura se rehúsa a dejarme ir.

-Le preocupas mucho.

-¿En serio?

-Claro Hina-chan, es más tratare de convencerla de que te deje salir a caminar hoy.

-¿Harías eso por mí?

La rubia asintió enérgicamente, se levantó de la cama y se puso en marcha.

-Gracias Ino-chan

Al pasar las horas y no ver que su amiga regresaba se estaba impacientando, comenzó a caminar por toda la habitación con desesperación.

Escucho como quitaban el seguro de la puerta y se alegró, pero su sonrisa no duro mucho cuando vio que era Sakura con una bandeja de comida.

-Hinata, que bueno que estas despierta, te traje algo de comer.

-G-gracias Sakura-chan, pero no te-tengo hambre.

-Qué pena- puso un semblante triste.- pensé que si comías, podrías salir un rato al patio- estaba dispuesta a marcharse cuando.

-Espera… comeré.

-¿Segura? No quiero que pienses que te estoy obligando

-N-no, na-nada de eso.

Sakura le paso la bandeja a Hinata y la peliazul desconfiada la tomó y empezó a comer, pero de repente se empezó a sentir un poco mal.

-¿Qué es esto?, esta salado- angustiada de que no fuera lo que estuviera pensado

-sólo es sopa de berenjenas- sonrió Sakura

Hinata lanzo la bandeja lejos de ella, metiendo sus dedos a su boca haciendo un intento por querer vomitar.

Sakura aún con su sonrisa en el rostro se acercó a recoger el plato y la bandeja que su amiga había aventado

-S-sé que no soy buena cocinera, pero tampoco es para tanto.

-¿P-por q-qué?- pregunto al terminar de vomitar y recobrando la compostura.- Sabes que, n-no puedo co-comer na-nada salado.

-solo está un poco salado- dijo en un tono burlón

-N-no es eso Sa-sakura-chan…- de la nada empezó a ponerse roja e hincharse.- Sa-sabes que soy… que s-soy alérgica a la berenjena.

-¿En serio? No puedo creer que se me haya olvidado- dejo la bandeja a un lado y se acercó rápido a su amiga.- Lo siento mucho Hinata-chan.

Con su respiración fallando y su cara roja e hinchada negó con la cabeza

-E-esta bi-bien Sakura-chan-

-Bueno iré por algo que te relaje, y te dejare descansar… Y ya que técnicamente no comiste, no puedo dejar que salgas.

No podía creer lo que Sakura le acababa de decir, ya no podría salir y ahora estaba otra vez enferma, no resistió más y al ver como su amiga salía de la habitación, se levantó de la cama con el poco aire que le quedaba se dirigió a la puerta no importaba si tenía que tumbarla pero necesitaba salir de ahí ya no resistía ni un segundo más cuando tomo el pomo de la puerta para girarlo sonrió con alegría al ver que la puerta no tenía seguro alguno, abrió de par en par la puerta y con las fuerzas que le quedaban empezó a caminar por el largo pasillo.

Se sorprendió al ver en qué área del hospital se encontraba, pasaba con cuidado por las puertas que se hallaban a los lados y solo escuchaba gente gritando, otras asomadas por unos pequeños barrotes viéndola con caras de locos psicópatas y solo algunas habitaciones eran cubiertas por vidrios dejando ver a sus inquilinos adentros como se golpeaban contra las paredes u otras que solo estaban amarradas por una camisa de fuerza, al termina su recorrido por ese horrible pasillo de cual estaba saliendo volteo a ver lo que estaba sospechando desde que salió de su habitación, Su mirada se fue directo al letrero que estaba encima de la puerta principal de ese lugar y en su rostro se veía la sorpresa de leer en grandes letras negras y nítidas _"Manicomio"_

Una punzada de dolor atravesó su cabeza y como pudo salió caminando lo más rápido que sus pies daban, logrando llegar al ascensor marco el botón que la llevaría a la salida, ella sabía que estaba mal lo que pensaba hacer pero, necesitaba salir de ahí y llegar con Tsunade. Llegando a su destino se encontraban unos vigilantes interponiéndose en la salida regreso un poco, se dispuso a caminar por el lugar pensando en cómo salir sin ser descubierta

Luego de caminar y recorrer la recepción completa del hospital durante media hora, a su lado paso una persona que ella conocía perfectamente y sin pensarlo, se interpuso en su camino y por la cara que puso se imaginó que ella no la reconocía, pero eso no le importó en esos momentos y sin dar explicación ella la abrazo llorando en su hombro suplicándole

-Po-por f-favor, ayúdame…- sollozando en su hombro.- Hanabi, Por favor sácame de aquí.

 **CONTINUARA…**


	2. Te Necesito, Parte II

_Sé que me extrañas y yo también pero,_

 _Shhh…_

 _Sigamos fingiendo que somos fuertes_

 **Te Necesito.**

 **Parte II**

La castaña estaba desconcertada al oír esas palabras de una extraña que la abrazaba como si su vida dependiera de eso, pero era algo diferente, la voz de esa mujer se le hacía familiar.

La separo bruscamente y mirándola fijamente con cara de pocos amigos la confronto.

-No te conozco- paso por su lado dispuesta a irse

La peliazul se sorprendió por lo que hizo, pero al escuchar como su hermana menor no la reconoció algo en ella se quebró y por reflejo propio la tomo por el brazo deteniendo su andar.

-Hermana, s-soy yo…- acercándose un poco.- Hi-Hinata-

La castaña se soltó bruscamente del agarre de la peliazul, retrocediendo unos pasos atrás frunciendo el ceño de sobremanera mirándola de arriba abajo sin creer las palabras de la mujer que tenía en frente, pero al detenerse a mirar sus ojos.

No podía ser su hermana mayor, esa mujer era totalmente diferente a su hermana y a pesar de tener los ojos del clan, su mirada es totalmente diferente, distante con un toque de locura, su desespero por la ayuda de alguien, la preocupación y el miedo que todo su ser transmitía la hacía dudar de ella.

Pero, y sí era su hermana ¿por qué estaba en esas condiciones tan desagradables?, su bata sucia, sus pies sucios y descalzos, su cabello enmarañado y maltratado, toda su piel roja, su cuerpo (que, a pesar de estar embarazada) estaba hinchado y tembloroso, escuchaba claramente como le costaba respirar.

-Ayúdame Hanabi- se acercó más a ella, casi acechándola.- Por Favor, sa-sácame de aquí-

Y de nuevo escucho esas palabras de auxilio, aún sospechaba de ella no estaba segura de confiar si era o no su hermana, Y con brusquedad le tomo por su muñeca y con la mirada desafiante la acerco para mirar directo a sus ojos.

-¿Cómo sé que no estas mintiendo?- su voz se escuchó seria y desconfiada

Hinata empezó a desesperarse por no saber cómo demostrarle a su hermana que era ella, ¿es que acaso sus ojos no bastaban cómo prueba?

-Y-yo no lo sé… pe-pero tienes que sacarme de aquí- dijo en un tono sublime y bajo.- Me qui-quieren ha-hacer daño, por favor- sumisa agacho su cabeza.

Hanabi abrió sus ojos de par en par por la sorpresa y por inercia soltó con cuidado la muñeca de su hermana en cuanto escucho esas palabras y vio como agachaba su cabeza supo de inmediato que decía la verdad.

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunto.- ¿Quién quiere hacerte daño?

-Es la verdad, al-alguien me ha in-intoxicado… Ti-tienes que llevarme con T-Tsunade-sama

-Debes estar confundida Hina…-

-No- la interrumpió.- Créeme por favor, e-eres la úni-única que me puedes sacar de es-este lu-lugar-

-No entiendo, ¿quién te quiere hacer daño?

-N-no lo s-sé, no recuerdo quien… Pero, esas personas me han cocido-

Hanabi se sentía muy confundida, su hermana estaba perdiendo la cordura hablando de cosas que no tenían ningún sentido, pero algo en ella le decía que su hermana estaba siendo sincera.

-¿Te han cocido?-

-S-sí, mi ú-útero me lo han cocido.

-Eso no tiene sentido, ¿por qué harían eso?

-No lo sé, no lo sé…- le empezó a dar un ataque de pánico

La castaña se asustó cuando su hermana empezó a darle un ataque, miraba como las personas que pasaban por su lado se les quedaban viendo, estaban llamando demasiado la atención, respiro profundo y se reprendió mentalmente por no arrepentirse de la decisión que tomó

-Bien Hinata- la tomó por los hombros.- Cálmate- la miro fijamente a los ojos.- Te ayudaré.

Luego de dar unas cuentas vueltas en el hospital y esquivando a varios guardias en la entrada, lograron salir sin ningún problema y sin que nadie se diera de cuenta.

Ahora con la poca fuerza que tenía Hinata emprendieron rumbo a la mansión de Tsunade, Hanabi cargó a su hermana con cuidado colocándosela en la espalda y aunque estaba embarazada Hinata no pesaba nada.

-Espero tengas razón y todo lo que dices que te hicieron sea cierto, o si no, estaremos en problemas.

La peliazul asintió, y se acomodó un poco más en la espalda de su hermana pequeña

-Si dices que todo eso pasó, ¿dónde está el Uchiha?

-No lo eh visto- con tristeza en su voz.- so-solo lo vi ha-hace un mes-

-¿qué?- pregunto deteniéndose de repente.- Ese bastardo, de tres meses solo ha ido una sola vez de visita- dijo muy molesta e indignada.

-H-Hanabi no es su cul-culpa.

-Padre tenía razón sobre ese, ese…-

-Hanabi- la reprendió antes de que dijera su ofensa contra su esposo

-Bien- dijo molesta continuando su camino.

Tsunade se encontraba sorprendida por el mal estado en que la Uchiha estaba.

Al principio no estaba muy convencida de lo que Hinata le estaba contando pero, al ver su condición y revisarla sabía que estaba diciendo la verdad, en su mente solo rondaba una pregunta ¿Quién lo hizo?, hasta donde ella sabía la enfermera de Hinata era Sakura pero su discípula no era capaz de hacer una cosa así y dudaba mucho que la peli rosa la dejara sola en algún momento, y todo se complicaba porque la Uchiha no recordaba quien lo había hecho.

Luego de revisarla, acomodarla y dejarla descansar en una habitación de su mansión bajo a la sala encontrándose con una Hyuga muy preocupada.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Está bien, solo necesita descansar.

-¿Qué sucederá con ella?

-Se pondrá bien… de ahora en adelante estará bajo mi tutela hasta que dé a luz.

La castaña estaba molesta no solo por el estado en que se encontraba su hermana, sino también por el descuido del Uchiha por dejar que estuviera de esa manera.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto la rubia al ver como la menor cerraba sus manos y los volvía puño

-No- su enojo desbordaba por todo su ser.- todo lo que le está sucediendo a Hinata es por culpa de ese estúpido Uchiha.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?

-Porque en tres meses, solo ha ido a visitarla una vez… a él no le importa mi hermana

-¿Y tú, cuantas veces las ido a visitar?

La castaña se tensó y su enojo creció más al ver que la hokage tenía un punto a favor.

-Como pensé.

-La Haruno no dejaba que la viera

-¿Qué dices?

-como oyes, todos los días iba a visitarla y la Haruno se negaba a dejarme verla.

-No creo que…

-Tsunade-sama- interrumpió Shizune.- Hay malas noticias.

La rubia suspiro pesadamente, supuso a que se refería después de todo la Hyuga le confesó que había ayudado a Hinata a fugarse del hospital.

-Si Shizune ya se…

-Entonces sabe que Uchiha Sasuke…

-¿Dónde está?- pregunto un Sasuke molesto entrando a la sala seguido de Naruto y Sakura

Hanabi se levantó mirando de mala gana a los intrusos y enfrentándose a él

-Está a salvo- escupió las palabras

-Vamos teme calma.

-¿Cómo hozas entrar así a mí casa?- dijo molesta Tsunade

-No me importa.

-Tsunade-sama, Hinata se ha escapado- hablo Sakura preocupada

-Sakura, ella está bien.

-¿Dónde la tienes Tsunade?- el azabache estaba molesto

-A salvo de ti Uchiha- la Hyuga se puso en frente

-Vamos chicos, cálmense- propuso Naruto poniéndose en el medio de su amigo y de la Hyuga

-¿para qué la quieres Uchiha?- pregunto desafiante.- Para volverla a internar y olvidarte que existe.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo.

-¿la quieres?... llévatela si puedes- activo su byakugan

-¡BASTA!- se interpuso al ver como el Uchiha empezaba hacer un chidori y la Hyuga acumulaba chakra en la palma de su mano.- Esto no es un campo de batalla, es mi casa.

Los dos desistieron de sus Jutsus pero no de sus miradas.

-Sasuke, Hinata se quedara conmigo de ahora en adelante- dijo molesta.- No me interesa si es de tu agrado o no.

-Pe-pero Tsunade-sama, Hinata está muy mal y necesita de cuidados especiales.

La rubia miro con el ceño fruncido a su alumna

-¿Qué quieres decir?, que no soy apta para tratar a Hinata.

-N-no quise decir eso Tsunade-sama.

Se podía sentir el ambiente pesado que estaba acumulado en la mansión de la hokage, todos estaban tensos esperando a que se desatara una disputa en cualquier momento

-Naruto, ve con Hanabi y trae lo necesario para que Hinata se instale en mi casa- la hokage le dio órdenes a todos.- Sakura, con Shizune trae estos medicamentos- le extendió un papel que saco de su bolsillo.- Y Sasuke, necesito hablar contigo.

-No, yo no me voy a separar de Hinata- reclamo la menor

-Les di una orden a todos.

-Tsuna…

-LÁRGUENSE-

Todos se retiraron de la mansión a cumplir con las órdenes de la hokage, mientras que Sasuke se quedó.

-Sé que la quieres ver, pero sí no… te calmas, no dejare que ni te acerques.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y se sentó quedando frente a la hokage, estaba dispuesto a escuchar la propuesta que tenía la mujer para ofrecerle.

-Alguien quiere lastimar a Hinata- fue directo al grano

-¿Tú también crees eso?- dijo con voz de fastidio, como si estuviera cansado de escucharlo

La rubia se molestó ante el comentario del azabache y para no sacarlo a patadas de su casa ni entrar en disputa pregunto de mala gana.

-¿Qué te hace pensar lo contrario?

-Sakura me explico la situación de Hinata.

-¿Y aun así no lo crees?

-solo son alucinaciones Tsunade.

-No lo son, yo misma la eh revisado.

-No me interesa creer lo que dices, y si es todo- se levantó de su asiento.- quiero verla.

-Estás equivocado Sasuke, no es…

-Escucha bien Tsunade, yo sé lo que tienes mi mujer y estoy seguro que se le pasará en cuanto regrese al hospital.

-No Sasuke, no sabes nada y por no querer ver las cosas como son, la perderás- culmino también parándose de su asiento.

…

En su cabeza solo rondaba un pensamiento que lo tenía mal, no quería aceptar que la hokage podría tener la razón. No podía hacer más nada solo negar esa realidad y la seguiría negando hasta que despertara Hinata y le confirmara que todo estaba bien.

 _No quiero. No puedo perderla_ ese era lo único en que podía pensar mientras esperaba impaciente a que la Uchiha despertara. Trato de sentarse en varias ocasiones calmando su ansiedad pero no le servía de nada, sintió que desde esa conversación con Tsunade el mundo se le venía encima no sabía si confiar en sus palabras o solo ignorarlas. En más de una ocasión encerrado en esa habitación, estuvo tentado a tomar a su esposa y llevársela de ahí pero, Tsunade le advirtió que sí lo hacía o si quiera tuviera ese pensamiento le prohibirá visitarla hasta que Hinata tuviera las condiciones para volver con él, no tuvo otra opción más que aceptarlo no por miedo a la hokage, sino que, ahora que veía las condiciones de la peliazul no creía conveniente que hiciera más esfuerzo de lo normal.

Se sentó en una silla quedando cerca de la peliazul, poso su mano con delicadeza empezando a recorrer el abultado vientre de ocho meses, y sonrió cuando el pequeño bulto respondió a sus caricias dando pequeñas pataditas, siguió así unos cuantos minutos y su sonrisa se hacía más grande al gustarle esa sensación y que le respondiera de esa manera dándole a entender que siguiera con sus caricias de la nada algo en él quiso hablarle, decirle unas palabras.

-Está feliz- se escuchó la voz débil de su esposa

Sasuke se sobresaltó y se levantó alejándose rápidamente de ella, lo había tomado por sorpresa acariciándole la barriga mientras estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

Hinata al ver esa reacción de él se puso algo triste, ¿en serio no le agradaba ni un poco a Sasuke?, ¿o solo lo estaba imaginando por el embarazo?, se sentó y mirando al azabache le indico que se sentara junto a ella en la cama, pero se decepciono cuando él solo se sentó en la silla donde estaba anteriormente. Lo miró fijamente a los ojos y borrando cualquier rastro de tristeza le sonrió.

-Te extrañe mucho- dijo, mientras empezaba a acariciar su panza

Sasuke solo asintió en forma de haberla escuchado y podía continuar.

-Es-estoy feliz de que estés aquí… conmigo- sus ojos empezaron a brillar como si estuviera recuperando algo perdido.

Él solo la miraba con indiferencia sin decirle nada.

-¿T-te sucede al-algo?

Solo negó y continuó inspeccionándola con la mirada.

-¿Es-estás molesto?

Asintió frunciendo levemente el ceño.

Hinata bajo la cabeza y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

-S-sé qué, lo q-que hice estuvo m-mal, pero, tú n-no me creías- levanto su mirada y con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos.- Lo si-siento mu-mucho.

Sasuke se levantó de la silla y se puso en marcha hacía la puerta, ya su misión estaba completada y era saber cómo estaba la chica y su embarazo, pero antes de salir sin verse desprevenido.

-Te amo, Sasuke-kun.

Volteo a verla y por un momento le pareció ver un ángel, el rostro de la peliazul se iluminó sus ojos tenían ese brillo especial y su sonrisa al decir esas palabras, parpadeo un par de veces a ver si no estaba viendo mal o si sus oídos le estaban engañando, pero no, no se lo estaba imaginando.

-Descansa- fue lo único que dijo al salir de la habitación

. . .

Hinata estaba feliz, ahora veía a Sasuke todos los días, también su hermana menor la iba a visitar al igual que Naruto e Ino.

Al no estar encerrada en el hospital se sentía bien, pero algo incomoda por no estar en su casa junto a su esposo, Tsunade era muy amable y la ayudaba mucho en cuanto tenía alguna duda o algo.

Estaba en el jardín leyendo un libro cuando sintió la presencia de alguien en frente de ella, alzó su vista para encontrarse con su amiga, se levantó, abrazándola con cuidado.

-Vamos adentro, ¿quieres algo de tomar?- ofreció amablemente, siendo seguida.

La amiga solo negó con una sonrisa.

-¿cómo has estado Hina?

-Feliz Sakura-chan, ya falta poco para dar a luz- acariciando su embarazo

La peli rosa sonrió incomoda mientras seguía a su amiga hacía las escaleras.

-¿Po-por qué no habías venido?- pregunto dándole paso a que pasara a la habitación

-El hospital ha estado muy agitado estos días.

-Me alegro mucho de que estés aquí.

-Hina, quiero hacerte una pregunta- vio cómo su amiga asentía en forma de que continuara.- ¿Te acuerdas algo de lo sucedido en el hospital?

La chica se tensó y bajo su mirada, si recordaba todo o bueno, la mayoría pero no quería volver a pensar en eso.

-N-no – titubeó nerviosa.- ¿P-por qué?

Sakura no le creyó, sabía que la Uchiha se acordaba de todo si no, no estuviera hablando con ella por el regaño que le dio Tsunade, eso le molestó no pensó que su amiga le estuviera mintiendo, frunció el ceño y se acercó peligrosamente a ella.

-Dime lo que recuerdas- dijo en un tono demandante y molesto

-N-no sé…

-No mientas- tomó bruscamente de su brazo sacudiéndola un poco

-M-me la-lastimas S-Sakura-chan- tratando de zafarse de la peli rosa.

-No me importa…. Responde.

-N-no me a-acuerdo de na-nada.

Sakura la soltó de mala gana chasqueando la lengua.

-Si no te acuerdas de nada, ¿por qué te escapaste del hospital?

Hinata se puso nerviosa sin saber que responderle, era obvio que su amiga no le creía nada, sus nervios empezaron a apoderarse de ella y comenzó a hiperventilarse.

-C-creo que es me-mejor que te va-vayas- comenzó a guiar a la peli rosa hacía las escaleras con algo de dificultad

-No me iré, hasta que respondas- ambas quedando al filo de las escaleras, la volvió a tomar por el brazo

-Ba-basta Sakura-chan, m-me estas asustando- empezó a temblar

-¿Por qué te escapaste del hospital?- frunció el ceño, haciendo su agarre más fuerte

-Q-quería ver a S-Sasuke-kun…- dijo con miedo y dando un paso atrás con su pies casi en el aire.

-¿Y en serio creíste que Sasuke quería verte a ti?- pregunto con sarcasmo.

Hinata abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa sin creer lo que Sakura decía, negó desenfrenadamente con la cabeza mientras se hiperventilaba cada vez más.

-¿P-por qué dices e-eso?

-Que inocente eres Hina, ¿de verdad crees que Sasuke te ama?

La peliazul cerró con fuerza los ojos y con el desespero que tenía trataba de zafarse del agarre de la peli rosa, se negaba a escuchar cada una de las palabras que salían de la boca de Sakura.

-Dime algo, ¿Cuántas veces Sasuke ha dicho que te ama?... si me lo dices te dejare libre.

Se quedó totalmente desconcertada y con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos.

-E-eso n-no i-importa… y-yo s-sé que él m-me ama- dijo entrecortada por lo nerviosa que estaba

-Pero, te lo ha dicho- confirmó su sospecha al ver los ojos de preocupación de la Uchiha y como dejaba de forcejear con ella

Negó con la cabeza y pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus opalinos ojos.

-¿Por qué crees que se casó contigo?- coloco más presión en su brazo

-Ba-basta S-Sakura, m-me du-duele-

-No duele tanto como me dolió al ver que se casaba contigo- ella empezó a alterarse y con su ceño bien fruncido le reclamo.- Si no estuvieras embarazada, él se hubiese casado conmigo.

En sus ojos se reflejó la tristeza de haber escuchado esas palabras y comenzó a llorar, no quería creerlas, no podía admitir esa realidad.

-Así es Hina-chan, Sasuke no te ama… - dijo confiada de sus palabras.- es a mí a quien él ama.

-N-no, n-no, no…- insistía cada vez más en separarse de Sakura pero era imposible, ella era muy fuerte.

-Él solo está contigo por lástima.

Y esa última frase fue la gota que derramo el vaso, activo su byakugan para separarse de ella cuando, de la nada Sakura la empujo. Salió rodando por las escaleras y solo pensaba en una sola cosa, proteger al bebé de cualquier posible golpe, sintió como su cabeza se pegaba contra los escalones al igual que su espalda, sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse su respiración a entrecortarse y cuando logró tocar el suelo se dio por vencida, dejando que una profunda oscuridad la envolviera por completo, sin poder sentir ni escuchar nada a su alrededor.

 **Ocho Años Después.**

Ese sonido le empezaba a molestar, tan insistente y ruidoso empezaba a darle dolor de cabeza aún no quería despertar de su sueño aunque no recordaba que estaba soñando, se movió en su lugar con algo de dificultad tenía todo el cuerpo entumecido.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y el sonido de la máquina a su lado se escuchó más fuerte, sintió una mascarilla en su rostro y una jeringa en su brazo derecho conectado a un suero del otro lado, se sentó a la orilla de la cama con dificultad, inspeccionó la habitación donde se encontraba y no logro reconocer nada, era completamente blanca solo con la cama y la máquina donde aún estaba conectada, trató de levantarse pero sus piernas ni cuerpo tuvieron la fuerza suficiente para levantarla, algo en ella estaba mal, estaba muy flaca por un momento pensó que podría estar desnutrida, se tocó lo que debería ser su largo cabello encontrándose que estaba corto hasta la altura de sus hombros, se vio fijamente sus manos y estas estaban más blancas que un papel, y de la nada abrió sus ojos al darse cuenta que le faltaba algo.

¿Por qué no estaba embarazada? esa preguntaba rondaba su cabeza como si se tratase de un insistente golpeteo por recordar algo que le faltaba a su memoria, y sí ¿realmente no estaba embarazada y todo se lo había imaginado? no, no podía ser eso. Trataba de recordar porque hace menos de un día estaba embarazada y ya no, ¿será que dio a luz estando inconsciente? Empezó a alterarse por estar divagando preguntas sin respuestas, se sacó la mascarilla y se arrancó la vía que tenía en su brazo llenando la pijama que llevaba puesta con varías gotas de sangre, tomó impulso con la cama para poder levantarse, pero se fue directo al piso cuando sus piernas no tuvieron la fuerza para sostenerla, estaba muy confundida algo no estaba bien, ¿por qué no lograba pararse?, al tener varios intentos fallidos de levantarse del piso y no poder, activo su byakugan para ver en donde se encontraba se sorprendió al ver que estaba en su casa y pasando su mirada al living noto dos chakras muy conocidos por ella sonrió y con mucha confianza empezó a arrastrarse por el suelo hasta llegar a la puerta, respiro profundo y con algo de impulso se levantó apoyándose de la puerta.

Siguió mirando las siluetas que estaban en el living con su byakugan activado, empezando a caminar poco a poco apoyada de las paredes.

. . .

Estaba molesta se sintió indignada al ser ignorada nuevamente por su compañero, no dejaba de dar vueltas por todo el living y al ver como su amigo trataba de animarla le molestaba más.

-Vamos Sakura-chan, sabes cómo es él- dijo, mientras se acercaba a ella

-Lo sé, pero no entiendo porque es así con él.

-Solo esta estresado y…

-Y borracho- dijo muy molesta interrumpiendo a su amigo.- Naruto ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces ha llegado borracho.

-Tienes que entenderlo Sakura no es fácil para él.

-Para mí tampoco Naruto, no por eso ando por ahí embriagándome.

En ese momento se escuchó el llanto de un bebé por toda la casa, Sakura fue a buscar el causante de aquel llanto y regresando con un niño en brazos.

-Lo despertaste Sakura- dijo el rubio en forma de broma, recibiendo un golpe de parte de su amiga.

-Cállate Naruto- sentándose en el mueble.- Por cierto, ¿dónde está?

-Sé fue a dar una ducha.

-Ni siquiera lo miro- dijo melancólica acariciando la cabeza del pequeño.

-Es demasiado para él Sakura-chan. Tienes que entenderlo…

-¿ENTENDER QUÉ?- grito alterada y asustando al niño.

Naruto tomó al pequeño en sus brazos y empezó a calmarlo, mirando a su amiga con desaprobación por asustarlo.

-Maldita sea Naruto, es su hijo y ni siquiera lo mira… ¿crees que eso no me afecta?, hago todo lo posible porque se acerque y lo cargue o haga algo- se quebró empezando a llorar sin control.- In-incluso lo ll-llame como su he-hermano y aun así…

Lloraba cada vez más fuerte, Naruto no sabía qué hacer ante la situación, se acercó un poco a su amiga intentando consolarla cuando una voz salió de la nada.

-S-Sakura-chan- dijo, en un tono apenas audible

Los dos presentes se quedaron paralizados sin saber si sus oídos los estaban engañando.

Naruto volteó lentamente hacia dónde provino la voz, seguido de Sakura abriendo los ojos de par en par antes la presencia que tenían en frente, los dos saltaron de sus asientos como si tuvieran un resorte, no podían creer que Hinata estaba ahí parada frente a ellos sosteniéndose de la pared para no caer al suelo.

-¿Hinata?- pregunto el rubio, como si estuviera viendo una ilusión.- ¿Hinata, eres tú?

Le paso el niño a Sakura, la cual a penas lo tuvo entre sus brazos lo abrazo con fuerza.

La peliazul asintió aún sin entender porque la veían de esa manera.

-HINATA-CHAN- grito el rubio imperativo, corriendo hacia ella y abrazándola como si su vida dependiera de eso.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo Sakura con sorpresa

La chica se sorprendió por el acto que hizo su amigo de abrazarla de esa manera, pero apenas se dio cuenta que sus piernas no aguantaban su peso logrando que los dos cayeran al piso.

-Lo siento Hinata-chan- mostrando todos sus dientes en una gran sonrisa, se levantó del suelo y cargo a su amiga en brazos llevándola al sofá donde estaba sentado anteriormente.

-¿Q-qué su-sucede Naruto-kun?- pregunto al estar sentada, viendo como sus dos amigos la miraban de forma extraña.

Los dos se tensaron aún más sin saber cómo explicarle todo lo sucedido a su amiga.

Hinata los miraba fijamente y sonrió cuando noto aquel bebé que Sakura llevaba en brazos, pensó que no estaba loca después de todo, extendió los brazos hacia Sakura y con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Quisiera cargarlo.

Sakura frunció el ceño y Naruto volteó a verla con cara de sorpresa, los dos se miraron por unos segundos debatiendo que hacer, la peli rosa al ver como el rubio asentía paso su mirada de él a Hinata y sin dejar de fruncir el ceño le paso el bebé a la Uchiha. Los dos miraban la escena sin decir nada, ninguno sabía cómo podían empezar lo que sería una clase de explicación a lo que estaba pensando la peliazul

Hinata lo cargo con mucha delicadeza admirando al pequeño en sus brazos, sonrió al ver que su piel era pálida como la del padre, al igual que su cabello negro, se veía fuerte y de buena salud.

-Q-que hermoso- tomo su pequeña mano entre la suya.- Y pensar q-que es m-mío-

Sakura al escuchar eso se adelantó un paso para tratar de quitárselo, cuando la mano de Naruto se interpuso en su camino.

-No es tuyo- dijo cortante

-Sakura- recriminó el rubio

-¿Qué q-quieres de-decir Sakura-chan?

-Ese niño es mío, no tuyo.

-¿De qué hablas Sakura-chan?, claro que es mío no recuerdas que yo…-

-H-Hinata-chan tenemos mucho que ex-explicarte- dijo nervioso el rubio sin saber por dónde empezar

-¿Ex-explicarme q-que?- pregunto confundida, mientras miraba al pequeño dormido.

-Hinata estuviste en coma- soltó bruscamente Sakura

-Sakura- volvió a reprender Naruto

La chica estaba en shock, sin saber cómo reaccionar por eso despertó en esas condiciones y apartada en esa habitación, pero no debió pasar mucho tiempo, porque hay estaba ella cargando a un niño entonces y si no era de ella, ¿qué le sucedió al de ella?

-No, no entiendo, ¿C-cuanto ti-tiempo…?- estaba alterada y al sentir como se empezaba a hiperventilar, le paso el niño a Naruto.

-Hinata-chan, tuviste un accidente y… E-eso o-ocasiono que tú- Naruto no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para explicarle la situación actual a su amiga.- Tú perdiste a tu hijo.

Grandes lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, espero todos menos esa clase de explicación tal vez ellos estaban equivocados algo en ella le decía que estaban mintiendo, oculto su rostro entre sus manos llorando más fuerte.

-N-no es-eso n-no pu-puede…-

-Hina, yo hice todo lo que estaba en mis manos- respondió Sakura sentándose junto a ella dándole un abrazo de consolación.- pero lo que más nos devasto a todos, fue que cayeras en coma.

-Necesitas tranquilizarte Hinata-chan- dijo el rubio sentándose junto a ella.- sé que no es fácil enterarte de esta manera.

Seguía llorando descontroladamente sin poder creer lo que escuchaba, tenía muchas dudas que quería resolver pero no conseguía concentrarse del todo.

-¿C-cuanto ti-tiempo estuve en co-coma…?-

-¿Para qué quieres saber eso Hinata-chan?, te harás más daño- la voz del rubio salió casi quebrada

-Ocho años- respondió Sakura

Naruto suspiro pesadamente volver a reprender a su amiga no serviría de mucho, ella seguiría siempre con su actitud, pero al ver como la Uchiha empezaba a tranquilizarse trato de animarla.

-¿Quieres cargarlo?- le propuso al ver como la chica miraba interesada al pequeño

Hinata asintió recibiendo de nuevo al niño. Mientras que Sakura se tensaba.

-Es he-hermoso Sakura-chan… Fe-felicidades- dijo muy bajito mirando fijamente al pequeño pelinegro.- ¿Cómo s-se lla-llama?

Naruto se levantó rápidamente del sofá mirando con nerviosismo lo que Sakura diría.

-Su nombre es Itachi.

La peliazul abrió sus ojos como platos mirando con asombro a su amiga, sintiendo como su espíritu dejaba su cuerpo por unos segundos y al escuchar ese nombre una pregunta le llegó a su mente. ¿Dónde estaba su esposo?, algo no le estaba gustando y como por inercia pregunto con mucho nerviosismo.

-¿Y q–quién es él pa-padre?- algo en ella no quería saber la respuesta.

Sakura tomo al bebé de los brazos de su amiga levantándose y alejándose de ella.

Naruto empezó a sudar descontroladamente por lo nervioso que estaba.

-¿Lo co-conozco?

-Lo siento mucho Hina-chan…- dijo muy apenada Sakura.- Es Sasuke-kun.

Pasaron unos minutos sin que ninguno de los tres dijera nada, todo estaba en un silencio sepulcral. La peliazul no hizo nada, no demostró ninguna expresión solo estaba ahí sentada con la mirada perdida.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- se escuchó su voz seria entrando a la sala.

Escuchar su voz fue como si les cayera un balde de agua fría a los tres, Naruto se acercó rápido a él y Sakura solo se le quedo viendo fijamente parada junto al sofá.

Sasuke miraba con desdén a su compañera peli rosa acercándose a ella, noto que alguien estaba sentado dando la espalda y con algo de curiosidad rodeo el sofá lentamente hasta que distinguió de quien se trataba, abrió sus ojos de par en par por la sorpresa y cómo si no existiera nadie a su alrededor se agacho quedando en frente y con mucha delicadeza entrelazo sus manos con las de ella.

-Hinata- dijo, con una sonrisa ladina.

Sus compañeros veían la escena con sorpresa.

La chica levantó su cabeza con su mirada llena de asombro, viendo fijamente los ojos negros del azabache. Al sentir sus manos junto a las de ella se soltaron rápidamente de su agarre como si su tacto le quemara y con lágrimas empezando a salir por sus perlados ojos se levantó separándose bruscamente de él.

-Aléjate de mí- lo aparto a un lado.- N-no te me acerques.

Sasuke se sorprendió por la actitud de la chica cuando trataba de acercarse y ella solo lo rechazaba.

Naruto se acercó tomando a Hinata por los hombros intentando que se calmara, pero eso hacía que se alterara más.

-Hinata, ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto el azabache aún desconcertado por la actitud de su esposa

-Me-me quiero ir… Naruto-kun, p-por favor, sácame, sa-sácame de aquí- le suplicaba con todo su ser

-Hina-chan, tranquila-

-Hay que sacarla de aquí.

-No te la llevaras a ningún lado- se interpuso en su camino

-Teme no vez que está mal.

-Sasuke-kun, solo la llevaremos a su habitación.

Al ver como se estaba poniendo Hinata se resignó, apartándose de su camino dejando que pasará, solo esperaría para saber él porque tuvo esa reacción cuando lo vio, ¿es que, acaso no se alegraba de verlo?, estuvo tentado a entrar a pedir una clase de explicación.

Esperó unos cuantos minutos para que sus compañeros regresaran, pero solo regresó el rubio imperativo sentándose junto a él.

Preguntó directo.- ¿Cuándo despertó?

-Hace poco.

-¿por qué no me buscaron primero?- se escuchó molesto

-Estábamos sorprendidos.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?

El rubio se puso nervioso y eso no pasó desapercibido por el Uchiha.

-P-pues la es-estábamos poniendo a-al día…-

-¿qué?- no dejo que terminara, se levantó con furia.- ¿por qué hicieron eso?- agarro a su amigo por la capa naranja alzándolo unos centímetros del suelo

-En algún momento se iba a enterar- dijo algo molesto

-No era el momento, Dobe acababa de despertar… ¿qué querías? Qué volviera a caer en coma.

-N-no p-pensé en eso- dijo arrepentido

-Por eso se puso así cuando me vio- frunció el ceño

-N-no creí que se pondría en ese estado-

-Aun no entiendo cómo te volviste hokage- le recriminó activando su Sharingan con su cordura a punto de estallar.- ¿Qué crees que pasaría?, qué se iba a alegrar de enterarse que estuvo en coma ocho años y no logro su sueño de ser madre, mientras que su esposo tuvo un hijo con otra mujer, que no es ni más ni menos que mejor amiga de ambos- contuvo sus ganas de romperle la cara y solo lo soltó.- Tsk.

-Lo siento teme… si pudiera hacer algo por ti- dijo muy arrepentido, ahora que escuchaba las palabras de Sasuke tenía razón de molestarse, fue muy estúpido al no pensar bien la situación de Hinata.

-Ya hiciste demasiado- fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

. . .

Pasaron algunos días desde que Hinata despertó y estando bajo la atenta supervisión de Naruto que la ponía al día con los sucesos de los últimos ocho años, le explico muchas cosas, por ejemplo, cuando él se volvió Hokage. Tsunade era la nueva directora del hospital junto con Sakura. Ino se casó hace tres años con Sai y se fueron a vivir fuera de la aldea. Kiba se casó al igual que Shino. Rock Lee estaba en una relación con TenTen, al igual que Shikamaru estaba con Temari. Hanabi se convirtió en la matriarca del clan bajo la tutela de su padre Hiashi. Todo había cambiado y había muchas cosas por contar pero Hinata solo se limitó a ser feliz por todos sus amigos.

Pensando en cómo todo estaba mejorando, cargo una caja bajo la atenta mirada del hokage llevándola afuera y posicionándola en una carreta. El rubio solo negaba de brazos cruzados recostado en el marco de la puerta.

-Te dije que no estoy de acuerdo con esto- dijo, con reproche

-Si no me vas a ayudar, no hables- respondió cargando otra caja

-No es necesario que te vayas Hinata-chan.

-No te estoy pidiendo permiso, además, Hanabi se alegró con la idea.

-¿No crees que te estás precipitando?

-No. Es mejor así.

-HINATA- le grito, parándose firme frente a ella.- Tú no eres así, ¿por qué lo haces?

El rostro de la Uchiha se oscureció y su mirada se volvió una expresión triste y distante con lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos.

-por qué entendí que todos hicieron sus vidas y al igual que Sasuke, yo solo quiero hacer la mía.

-pero, qué dices, tu vida está al lado del Teme.

-No, ya no más, él tiene un hijo y está aquí en su mansión con la mujer que ama, yo solo estorbo.

-No digas estupideces Hinata-chan- la tomó por los hombros y empezó a zarandearla para que reaccionara.- Ya te eh explicado muchas veces… eso fue un accidente.

-NINGÚN HIJO ES UN ACCIDENTE- grito molesta soltándose de su agarre.- Y-y si lo fu-fuera, n-no es-estuvieran…- se quedó sin habla al imaginarse todo lo que pasó, no pudo resistirse más y se quebró en frente de su amigo, comenzando a llorar aferrándose a su pecho como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Naruto empezó a acariciar el cabello de su amiga consolándola, espero a que llorara después de todos esos días aguantando sus lágrimas lo necesitaba, necesitaba desahogarse con alguien y él le prestaría su hombro como apoyo.

-Lo siento Hinata-chan, soy un idiota… Nunca mido las cosas que digo y mira lo que pasa.

Hinata al ya estar más calmada se rió un poco antes el comentario del rubio, se separó de él limpiando el resto de lágrimas de su rostro.

-No te preocupes Naruto-kun- volvió a tomar la caja del suelo, comenzando su recorrido de nuevo como si no hubiese pasado nada.

-Por cierto, me gusta tu nuevo look- dijo el rubio guiñándole un ojo.

Hinata se sonrojo de sobremanera, se inspeccionó de arriba abajo y no llevaba nada del otro mundo, una camisa blanca algo descotada sin mangas apegada a su cuerpo con un obi morado oscuro, sus pantalones algo pegados también, unas sandalias ninjas con un tacón no muy alto y su cabello corto amarrado en una cola de caballo con sus dos mechones enmarcando su rostro y su flequillo peinado a un lado, sonrió al darse cuenta que su amigo estaba cambiando el tema de conversa para hacerla sentir mejor.

\- Espero me vayas a visitar pronto- aún con el sonrojo en sus mejillas

Naruto derrotado por la terquedad de su amiga tomó la última caja que estaba en el suelo, salieron de la mansión Uchiha cerrando la puerta, coloco la caja en la carreta que esperaba a su amiga y con un suspiro de cansancio.

-Espero que tu hermana y tu padre me reciban sin querer matarme con sus miradas

La peliazul sonrió, se acercó al rubio y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla

-Gracias Naruto-kun.- sonrojada de oreja a oreja, con mucha vergüenza se montó a la carreta y antes de partir.- espero empezar a tener misiones pronto.

El rubio aún estaba sorprendido por el acto que hizo su amiga nunca espero que ella se atreviera a agradecerle con un beso en la mejilla, por un momento se sintió en un sueño, definitivamente algo había cambiado en ella esos últimos días, suspiro pesadamente poniéndose en marcha a la torre, tenía mucho papeleo que hacer.

Su corazón latía a mil por hora, nunca pensó que se atrevería a acercarse a Naruto de esa manera pero al llorar en sus brazos se dio cuenta que realmente si podía confiar en él para cualquier situación, suspiro pesadamente, cargar esas cajas pesadas llevaban su trabajo estaba cansada por el esfuerzo nunca pensó que volverse a mudar a la mansión Hyuga sería tan ajetreado.

. . .

Pasaban días, semanas, en qué Hinata esquivaba tanto a Sasuke como a Sakura, en las misiones le pedía al hokage que no la pusiera en ningún equipo que estuvieran los dos, no resistiría estar frente al Uchiha sin querer llorar, si tan solo verlo caminando por la aldea de lejos con Sakura y su hijo la lastimaba demasiado, no soportaría estar con él en una misión y no porque fuera cobarde (bueno si estaba siendo cobarde), y aunque no estén separados legalmente Hinata lo amaba y velaba por su felicidad, no importaba si eso la lastimaba.

Salió de la mansión Hyuga con dirección a la torre del hokage, un anbu le aviso que Naruto tenía una misión especial para ella y que se reportara lo antes posible en su oficina, concentrada en sus pensamientos llego rápido a su destino, toco la puerta con sutileza recibiendo un _"adelante"_ de parte del rubio.

Abrió la puerta y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver quien se encontraba en la oficina del rubio. Sasuke estaba parado frente a ella viéndola fijamente con su mirada penetrante, ella se sonrojo levemente bajando su mirada acercándose al escritorio de su amigo.

-Hinata-chan, que bueno que viniste solo falta Sakura y les diré de que trata la misión- dijo, muy alegre.

Los dos presentes miraron al rubio pidiéndole una clara explicación ante lo mencionado, Hinata volvió su mirada al suelo, mientras que Sasuke miraba al rubio con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué pretendes?- hablo seco.

-Aún no puedo decir nada hasta que llegue Sakura-chan- dijo con una sonrisa zorruna.

-Naruto-kun, y-yo no sé de qué trata está misión pero…-

Se escuchó la puerta y la voz del hokage dando la autorización de poder pasar. Y ahí estaba, Sakura entró a la oficina con su hijo en brazos, Hinata se sintió mal por la situación en la que el rubio la estaba poniendo, miro de reojo al niño de Sakura y por un momento se alegró al ver cuánto había crecido.

-Bien, ya que estamos aquí, le explicare de que será nuestra misión.

-¿Nuestra?- pregunto desconcertada viendo a Hinata y Naruto al mismo tiempo.

-Si les llame porque, recibí una carta de Gaara- se puso pensativo.- por cierto Hinata, te manda saludos y se alegra mucho de que hayas despertado.- dijo muy sonriente.

La Uchiha se sonrojo de sobremanera, no por el mensaje que le dio el rubio si no, por la mirada de enojo que Sasuke le estaba lanzando en silencio, sintió como su ceño se fruncía y por un momento se sintió desfallecer.

-¿para eso me llamaste?- se escuchó la voz cortante y molesta del azabache.

El hokage lanzo una carcajada al aire sin importarle las miradas asesinas que les lanzaban sus compañeros de equipo y rió más cuando noto lo roja que se había puesto la Uchiha al parecer la había hecho que se avergonzara, era cierto que Gaara se alegró por la chica que había despertado pero nunca se lo dejo saber o tan si quiera haberle mandado saludos, era solo un invento de él para ver la reacción de su amigo, se emocionó al ver que su plan si funciono y al parecer su risa era contagiosa porque el pequeño pelinegro empezó a reír inocentemente junto con Naruto mientras aplaudía de felicidad.

-Me voy- dijo molesto Sasuke tomando marcha hacía la puerta.

El rubio suspendió su carcajada al aire y casi ahogándose, se acomodó en su asiento y recuperando su compostura.

-Espera, aún no eh dicho de que trata la misión.

-No me interesa.

-no me importa si es de tu agrado o no, es una misión que harás y punto- se levantó de su asiento caminando hacía su amigo

-Oblígame- desafío con la mirada

-Maldición Sasuke soy el hokage, ¿cuándo empezaras a tenerme respeto?- pregunto algo indignado el rubio

Los dos empezaron con una batalla de miradas y luego cada uno trato de hacer un Jutsu.

-P-por favor, Naruto-kun, U-Uchiha-san, tran-tranquilícense hay un niño presente- dijo algo cohibida la peliazul, escuchando el llanto del pequeño.

Todos quedaron con la boca abierta, no porque interrumpió la pelea que los dos posiblemente estaban por empezar, si no, por como Hinata se refirió a Sasuke. Jamás pensaron que ella le volvería a llamar de ese modo, a Sakura casi se le caía la mandíbula al igual que Naruto. Sasuke abrió sus ojos de par en par y solo hasta que ella volvió hablar fue que salieron de su trance.

-Naruto-kun, ¿de qué trata la misión?- se sentía incomoda ante las miradas de los presentes y hasta que repaso lo que dijo en su mente, se avergonzó por como llamo al azabache.- debido a que no nos deja retirarnos, quiere decir que la misión es algo serio- aunque estaba sonrojada se escuchó como su voz salía con seguridad

Naruto carraspeo su garganta, se puso serio y tomo su lugar de nuevo. Mientras que Sasuke aún sorprendido se colocó al lado de la peliazul.

-Bien, como dije antes recibí una carta de Gaara, al parecer hay dos mercenarios atacando aldeas… hace poco atacaron Suna y debido a que Gaara no estaba en esos momentos todas la fuerzas anbu y algunos ninjas salieron heridos de gravedad.

-No son mercenarios cual quiera.

-Así es, son muy fuertes, no se sabe mucho sobre ellos al parecer nadie les ha visto el rostro o algún otro dato, solo que llevan capas de color gris.

-¿Acabo con casi todos los anbu de la arena?- pregunto Sakura, recibiendo la afirmación del rubio.- ¿Cómo?

-Según los informes fueron envenenados, pero aún no descubren la cura ha dicho veneno, otros solo fueron quemaduras de segundo grado y...- casi metiéndose al papel leyendo.- cortes profundos en zonas vitales del cuerpo.

-Entonces esos no son mercenarios cualquieras, aún no puedo creer que solo fueron dos.

-¿Y qué tiene eso que ver con nosotros?- pregunto el azabache.

-Hay informes de que pueden estar cerca de Konoha, y esa será nuestra misión- aclaro serio el hokage

-Perdón- hablo Hinata levantando la mano.- ¿Qué tengo que ver yo?

-Hina-chan no seas tonta, si estás aquí es por algo- dijo la peli rosa sonriéndole de forma amable

-Hinata necesitamos de tu campo visual para rastrear su chakra… Partiremos esta misma noche, así que, pueden retirarse.

-Espera Naruto, ¿por qué tan rápido?

-Sakura-chan, los informes solo reportan que sus ataques son de noche, cuando todos están con la guardia baja, cuanto más rápido los encontremos más rápido nos libraremos de ellos.

Todos asintieron al mismo tiempo.

-Bien, ahora re-tí-ren-se- dijo de forma burlona, dándoles la espalda a los tres.

Los tres salieron de la torre, Hinata caminaba al lado de Sakura con incomodidad y estaba a punto de irse.

-Hina-chan, ¿no te gustaría acompañarnos a comer algo antes de irnos?- preguntó feliz

-Tsk.

La peliazul se sintió incomoda por eso, no quería ser grosera y rechazar la invitación de su amiga pero de verdad ya no soportaba estar al lado de Sasuke sin querer llorar y al pensar que iría a una misión con él le daban unas enormes ganas de gritar.

-L-lo si-siento Sakura-chan, pero tengo que ir a preparar todo para la misión- se adelantó unos pasos y sin mirar a ninguno de los dos.- Gracias por la invitación.- se marchó dejándolos solos

Cuando la Uchiha se fue, Sasuke se volteó a mirar a la peli rosa con su ceño bien fruncido.

-¿En serio?- su voz sonó seria

-¿Qué?- dijo sorprendida.- no hice nada malo, solo la quería invitar a comer, ya que está muy distante de todos.

-Y pensar que tu cinismo es más grande que todo- estaba molesto por la actitud de la mujer que tenía en frente.

-Perdón- se sintió ofendida.- ustedes ya no están juntos, eres libre y no tienes que darle ninguna clase de explicación.

-Estamos separados temporalmente- frunciendo el ceño cada vez más

-solo los une un pedazo de papel Sasuke-kun.

-¿en serio crees eso?, que nos une solo un trozo de papel.

-sé que es así, tu pronto la dejaras- empezaba a alterarse

-que ingenua eres al pensar que yo la dejare así de fácil- empezó a tomar rumbo a su casa, cuando estaba por el medio de la calle.

-Ella no te ama Sasuke-kun.

Se detuvo en seco al escuchar esas palabras y se enfureció, él sabía eso desde un principio pero eso no le importaba algo en él decía que era todo lo contrario.

-Crees que si te amará, te hubiese llamado por tu apellido hoy- fue más una afirmación que una pregunta.

-y tú crees que recordándome a cada cinco minutos que ella no me ama, que aun ama a Naruto, piensas que eso va a cambiar lo que siento por ti- él contraataco con sus palabras, esas eran siempre sus discusiones, todos los días, cada noche desde que Hinata despertó

Sakura frunció el ceño y su rostro cambio de color, estaba molesta, Sasuke siempre la trataba con indiferencia y eso ya le estaba empezando a cansar.

-Que no se te olvide que tenemos un hijo- dijo ya molesta acercándose a él, enseñándole a su hijo

-Yo no te lo pedí.

-Pero si no te hubieses emborrachado todos estos años esperando a que Hinata despertara, tal vez estuvieras con ella ahora mismo.

-Tienes razón- volteo a verla con su Sharingan activado.- y si tú no fueras tan zorra de haberte acostado conmigo estando borracho, no estuviéramos discutiendo por un mocoso al cual nunca quise.

Esas palabras fueron como un puñal a su pecho, bajo a su hijo al suelo y empezó a llorar en medio de la calle, siempre discutían pero esta vez llego a otro nivel esa discusión a tal punto que Sakura no quiso saber nada más y salió corriendo dejando al pequeño pelinegro a cargo de Sasuke.

El Uchiha miro la dirección por donde se fue la peli rosa y frunció el ceño por haberlo dejado de tan mal humor y con su Sharingan activo, bajo su mirada al niño que jalaba ligeramente de su pantalón mientras extendía los brazos para que lo cargara, aligero su ceño tomando al niño en brazos y desactivando su Sharingan.

-Pa-pa- dijo, muy inocente sonriendo tomándole con sus pequeñas manos el rostro a su padre.

Sasuke suspiro y se puso en marcha, posicionando a su hijo en sus hombros.

-Tú no tienes la culpa- dijo dando una sonrisa ladina desapareciendo entre las calles.

. . .

Llevaban ya cuatro noches sin ningún resultado de su búsqueda, Naruto estaba estresado perdiendo la paciencia, trazaba mapas junto con Sasuke cubriendo cualquier ruta, pasaje o escondite por donde pudieran pasar no dormían de noche y muy poco de día se turnaban pero el ambiente entre todos ellos se sentía pesado e incómodo, Sakura le contó que estaba molesta con el Uchiha por la discusión que tuvieron antes de partir y le daba toda la razón de estar molesta pero aun así no podía dejar que eso interviniera en la misión, mientras que Sasuke trataba de acercarse a la peliazul y está tan solo lo esquivaba de manera sutil, ella también le había comentado el por qué se estaba alejando del Uchiha y aunque no estaba de acuerdo a la conclusión que ella sola había hecho respetaba su decisión, y Sasuke al ser rechazado por la Hyuga se sentía estresado también y no lograba concentrarse tampoco, llego el punto en donde una ocasión trataron de atacarlos y todos por estar concentrados en sus pensamientos ninguno estaba coordinado en la batalla ocasionando que los malhechores escaparan, no eran peligrosos pero aun así, tal vez no fue buena idea juntarlos a todos en una misión muy peligrosa así que tomo una decisión, los reunió a los tres junto a la fogata improvisada que formaron y con un suspiro pesado.

-Esto no va a funcionar- dijo derrotado, se sentó cerca de un tronco con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.- Acamparemos aquí y mañana regresaremos a Konoha.

-¿Te rindes Dobe?- pregunto atónito su amigo

Echo otro suspiro cansador al aire cerrando los ojos al parecer su plan de unirlos no le salió nada bien.

-Con ustedes, sí- desanimado se levantó.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto la peli rosa

-armen las tiendas para dormir, Sasuke y yo haremos la primera guardia.- dijo, perdiéndose entre el frondoso follaje del bosque

Hinata se quedó sin habla cuando Naruto desapareció entre los árboles escuchar ese tono de voz tan apagado quería decir que el rubio no estaba bien y se sentía decepcionado por algo. Junto con Sakura armaron las tiendas, cuando oscureció se pusieron en marcha las dos a recoger más leña para la fogata.

Caminaban en silencio y alrededor de media hora en lo profundo del bosque lograron conseguir la leña adecuada, sintió que tenía cosas que hablar con Sakura pero tal vez ese no era el momento, pero por costumbre su instinto de preocupación salió a flote.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto dudosa y al ver como la miraba de arriba abajo se arrepintió de haber preguntado

-No… Nada, nada está bien- dijo molesta arrojando la leña al suelo.- desde que despertaste nada ha estado bien.

Hinata no se esperó esa reacción de la peli chicle, se alejó unos pasos de ella rezando porque no se le abalanzara encima a atacarla, por muy fuerte que era aún le tenía miedo a Sakura.

-N-no te alteres Sakura-chan.

-Que no me altere, ¿qué quieres que te diga?... Tranquila Hina-chan, estoy totalmente bien mientras veo que mi vida se está volviendo una locura- dijo con mucho sarcasmo y furia en cada palabra que decía

-Tú vida no es una locura- dijo molestándose.- Tienes un hijo con el hombre que amas, deberías estar feliz por eso, al fin tuviste lo que querías ¿no?- ella también soltó la leña que estaba entre sus manos.

-Si tuviera todo lo que quisiera no estuviera aquí tratando de ser tu amiga.

-¿Qué te ha sucedido Sakura-chan?, tu no eras así- se sintió mal por la actitud de la ojiverde

-¿en serio crees que me engañas?, con esa actitud de inocente… de verdad piensas que me harás sentir culpable por lo que te hice- empezó a alterarse y decir cosas sin sentido

Hinata sabía perfectamente a que refería Sakura, pero ella en ningún momento le quiso hacer pensar eso es más por eso trataba de esquivarla, no quería recordar esos momentos tan horribles que vivió de tan solo pensarlo le daban escalofríos.

-Sé que no era tu intención Sakura-chan.

-¡BASTA! ¡DETENTE YA!- empezó a gritar sin control, sus ojos tenían un brillo a locura, estaba perdiendo la cabeza.- deja de hacerte la inocente Hinata.

-Sakura-chan, cálmate- trato de acercarse a ella pero algo la detuvo.

-¡CUIDADO!- se escuchó la voz de Sasuke gritarle.

Todo lo que pasó a continuación sucedió muy rápido para los ojos de Hinata, estaba tirada en el suelo bajo el cuerpo de Sasuke que la protegía, mientras que en frente un hombre en capa, con una guadaña le hacía un corte perfecto en el pecho a Sakura y de la nada salió Naruto con un Rasensuriken dándole de lleno al sujeto partiéndolo por la mitad. Quedó atónita antes la escena en frente a sus ojos, como pudo se quitó a Sasuke de encima y corrió a socorrer a la peli rosa que se estaba desangrando, pero ¿por qué no se estaba curando ella sola?, se olvidó por completo lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor y como pudo trató de detener la hemorragia de su amiga llenándose toda de sangre, escuchaba como empezaba ahogarse con su propia sangre y puso más presión en la herida pero la sangre seguía saliendo sin control.

-H-Hina-ta-chan- trato de hablar pero cada vez le costaba respirar.

-Shhh, n-no hables, por favor, Tra-trata de curarte- lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos al ver como su amiga se le nublaba la vista.

Los chicos se acercaron a ellas, Naruto se arrodillo frente a ella y Sasuke estaba parado a un lado.

-Va-vamos Sa-Sakura-chan- se empezó a desesperar al ver como el pulso de su amiga disminuía a cada segundo

-Resiste Sakura-chan- Naruto le empezó a decir dándole animo

-E-es Inu-inutil, ese ve-veneno es m-muy pode…- tosió fuerte llenando el rostro de Hinata y la capa de Naruto de sangre.- Hi-Hinata tengo algo que de-decirte-

-Vamos Sakura-chan, deja de hablar, resiste un poco.

-Y-ya es ta-tarde, el veneno y-ya es-está en todo mi si-sistema.

-NO SAKURA-CHAN, AÚN NO…- empezó a gritar Naruto.

-Basta Dobe.

-Hinata, re-recuerda es-estás palabras…- volvió a toser y ya no sentía sus extremidades, ni sus sentidos.- Sa-Sasuke-kun, él nu-nunca po-podrá amarte.

Sasuke se tensó al escuchar eso al igual que Naruto y Hinata solo negaba con la cabeza.

-E-eso n-no me importa Sakura-chan, tienes que vi-vivir… por ti, por tu hijo- empezó a llorar más fuerte, se sentía inútil al no poder detener la hemorragia.

-S-sobre eso Hi-Hina-chan, y-yo lo siento de verdad…- sus ojos se desorbitaron ya no podía ver nada y casi no escuchaba los sollozos de la Hyuga, al parecer ya le llegó su hora.- Acércate.

Hinata al ver que ya no podía hacer nada le hizo caso, pego su oreja cerca de los labios de su ya moribunda amiga y abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar lo que dijo su amiga antes de dejar de respirar, había escuchado bien no podía negar que se quedó atónita durante algunos segundos, antes de reaccionar las palabras de Sakura volvieron a resonar en su cabeza. _"Tú hi-hijo está vivo"_

Al volver a procesar esa información y ver como su amiga con los ojos abiertos dejaba de respirar, se desesperó empezando a llorar más fuerte con sus nervios al límite se puso en posición empezando a practicarle RCP, dándole 2 ventilaciones por cada 30 compresiones.

-Espera… Espera…- todas sus ropas estaban cubiertas de sangre.- De-despierta por favor, repítelo, por favor- su llanto se volvió desgarrador.- No te vayas, despierta Sakura-chan… repítelo…- no se rendiría, no podía rendirse tenía que salvarla le debía una explicación

Sasuke al ver esa escena se sintió mal por Hinata, tal vez ella se estaría echando la culpa por la muerte de Sakura y por eso trataba de reanimarla sin ningún resultado, después de ver esa reacción en ella luego de que la peli rosa le dijera algo que no pudo escuchar su reacción cambio por completo, la tomó por los hombros y la abrazo acercándola lo más que podía. Naruto con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos tomo entre sus brazos el cuerpo inerte de Sakura y con mucha delicadeza le cerró sus ya opacos ojos verdes sin vida.

La peliazul empezó a negar desenfrenadamente dándole golpes en el pecho a Sasuke reprochándole.

-¿Por qué… p-por q-qué?- decía entre lágrimas tratando de alejarse del azabache.- Tenías q-que sal-salvarla a ella, no a mí… ¿por qué me sal-salvaste?-

El pelinegro trataba de ignorar esas palabras, se sentó en el suelo con ella para tratar de calmarla pero no podía las palabras de ella lo hacían sentirse mal, tenía algo de culpa por no haber protegido también a Sakura y se aferró más a abrazar a Hinata, hasta que de entre los árboles se empezaba a colear la luz del alba ya estaba amaneciendo y la peliazul no lograba calmarse

-¡MALDITA SEA!- Naruto gritó todo lo que daban sus pulmones en ese momento mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de su amiga.-MALDICIÓN-

Pasaron algunas horas más hasta que Naruto logró calmarse y Hinata que ya estaba tranquila no podía separarse de Sasuke, se aferraba más a su pecho con miedo de perderlo a él también.

Naruto se levantó del suelo furioso acercándose peligrosamente al hombre que estaba atado a un árbol cerca de ellos, Hinata por todo lo sucedido no se había percatado de la presencia de ese hombre, es más, aún estaba tan impactada que si no hubiese sido por el rubio nunca hubiese pasado su vista a los árboles si quiera. Vio cómo su amigo se acercaba peligrosamente y empezaba a golpear sin ninguna compasión el rostro de aquel hombre se separó lo más rápido que pudo de Sasuke pidiéndole que detuviera a Naruto antes de que cometiera una locura.

El azabache acato la orden Hinata y se acercó deteniendo los golpes de su amigo.

-Teme no te metas- su ojos brillaban de la furia

-Basta Naruto.

-No puedo, estos… estos mataron a Sakura-chan, ¿acaso no lo ves?

-Estamos a mano- respondió el hombre con su rostro lleno de moretones.

-¿Qué?- dijo Naruto

El hombre señalo con su cabeza hacía atrás y Naruto entendió a qué se refería, él había atravesado a su compañero con un Rasensuriken partiéndolo a la mitad

Naruto estaba tan molesto y lleno de ira que hizo un Rassengan estampándolo contra algunos árboles que estaban cerca destruyéndolos por completo, se sentía inútil y sin poder hacer nada

-Naruto, tienes que pensar con la mente fría- Sasuke lo abofeteo tomándolo por los hombros con fuerza.- ¿crees que destruyendo todo revivirás a Sakura?

El rubio cerró los ojos con fuerza y pegó un grito desgarrador al cielo abrazando a su mejor amigo y lloro como nunca había llorado, se aferraba cada vez más al abrazo que le daba el pelinegro en esos momentos.

Lograron calmarse todos alrededor del mediodía, los tres estaban sentados cerca del cuerpo de Sakura, Naruto le estaba explicando cómo descubrieron a los mercenarios cerca de ellos.

-Al escuchar el grito de Sakura-chan, pensamos que las habían atacado, pero de la nada salió uno al parecer pensaron que habíamos descubierto su escondite, yo logré noquear a uno… mientras que el otro solo escapo, cuando lo seguimos ya era demasiado tarde- culmino Naruto quitándose su capa de hokage manchada de sangre y guardándola en su mochila.

Hinata estaba procesando todo, mientras sintió como el pelinegro le tomaba de la mano entrelazándola con las de él.

-Tal vez quieras cambiarte- le dijo, pasándole su mochila.

Está solo negó con una leve sonrisa y su semblante triste.

-Hinata-chan, ¿cómo te sientes?- pregunto preocupado

-con-confundida, Sakura-chan antes de m-morir…- le costaba mucho asimilar esa realidad.- me dijo algo que…- se calló de repente sin saber cómo lo tomarían sus compañeros

-¿algo cómo qué?

-me confeso que, mi hijo está vivo- termino esperando una respuesta de Sasuke

De la nada el pelinegro soltó su mano y se alejó de ella unos cuantos pasos sin creer lo que acababa de escuchar. El rubio solo se limitó a no responder, pensó que al ver morir a su amiga en sus brazos le hizo un trauma y tal vez escuchar lo que su consciencia creía que era correcto, al parecer no fue el único que lo pensó porque Sasuke estaba de un lado a otro negando levemente con su cabeza.

Hinata al ver la reacción de Sasuke junto con la de Naruto, se ofendió porque ninguno de los dos pareció creerle ella no estaba loca sabía muy bien lo que escucho salir de la boca de la peli rosa antes de morir, se levantó de su asiento.

-¿No me creen, cierto?- al ver que ninguno de los dos respondió, se montó su mochila al hombro.- Nos vemos en la aldea- se fue saltando de rama en rama sin esperar ninguna respuestas de sus compañeros, estaba claro que ninguno de los dos le creyó necesitaba pruebas, y ya sabía a quién pedírselas

Sasuke intento ir tras la peliazul pero Naruto lo detuvo

-Déjala, está alterada… necesitamos regresar rápido- dijo, colocando la guadaña en su espalda con cuidado y tomando el cuerpo de Sakura entre sus brazos se puso en marcha.

El azabache se hecho al rehén en el hombro como un costal de papas teniendo cuidado de que quedara a una distancia prudente de las dagas del hombre y se puso en marcha siguiendo a su amigo.

. . .

Estaba sentada en una banca en la parte superior de las cabezas de los Hokages, miraba el cielo oscuro con una calma inigualable, hace poco llegaron a la aldea después de hablar con Naruto estaba más tranquila con la decisión que ella tomó y se sentía feliz de que su amigo la apoyara, sonrió con melancolía al ver cómo el ambiente en la aldea era triste y sombrío estaban de luto y como no estarlo si la aldea acababa de perder una preciada vida y una gran compañera como lo era Sakura, aún pensaba todo lo ocurrido en las últimas 24 horas, analizando y procesando todo lo que tenía planeado hacer después, necesita aclarar su mente y obtener respuestas lo antes posible. Miro al cielo lleno de estrellas y soltó una pequeña sonrisa juguetona al aire cuando paso una estrella fugaz y cerró los ojos por unos segundos pidiendo un deseo como si fuese una niña pequeña, Sintió una presencia sentándose a su lado manteniendo distancia, no dijo nada ni se apartó tal vez ya era hora de tener una conversación sin esquivarlo.

-Esta hermosa la noche, ¿verdad?- dijo con una sonrisa volteando a mirarlo

Él solo asintió y volvió su mirar a contemplar el oscuro cielo.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- dijo sin mirarla, con un tono sereno

-Mal… no dejo de pensar en lo sucedido- dijo, bajando la mirada al suelo.

-Ninguno tiene la culpa de lo que pasó.

-Tú tienes algo de culpa- lo dijo con un mínimo tono de voz apenas audible

Sasuke la miro ofendido y con su ceño levemente fruncido sin saber que responderle, no supo porque le dijo eso.

-Si hubieses salvado primero a Sakura-chan. Ella no hubiera muerto.

-Si lo hago, tú hubieras muerto en su lugar- dijo indignado por haber escuchado esas palabras de su boca, definitivamente algo en el pensar de la peliazul había cambiado

-Tal vez debió ser lo mejor- en ningún momento tuvo contacto con los ojos del azabache

-¿Qué dices Hinata?

-es la verdad… No debiste salvarme a mí, si no, a la madre de tu hijo- dijo algo molesta y mirándolo.- le has quitado a su madre, entiendes lo grave que es eso ¿qué harás ahora?

Sasuke abrió sus ojos como platos ante la acusación de Hinata, tal vez no pensó bien las cosas a la hora de actuar, pero la muerte de Sakura no era su culpa si se sintió mal al no poder protegerla del todo, pero nunca se hubiese perdonado el no poder proteger a la peliazul.

-No lo sé- respondió sin saber que decir.- algo se me ocurrirá.

Hinata se levantó de la banca seguido de Sasuke, se acercó a él quedando frente a frente y mirándolo directo a los ojos.

-Mañana cuando entierren a Sakura-chan, me iré de la aldea.

-No puedes hacer eso Hinata- la atrajo a su cuerpo, aprisionándola contra su pecho.- No me puedes dejar.

-Claro que puedo, no quiero estar cerca de alguien que no me cree y piensa que estoy loca- trato de zafarse del agarre de Sasuke pero era inútil.

-¿Por qué haces todo esto?

-Sasuke-kun, no nos engañemos tu no me amas, creo que nunca lo hiciste… solo quiero respuestas y no las encontrare estando aquí.

El pelinegro la soltó al escuchar esas palabras, empezó a negar con la cabeza al no creer lo que estaba diciendo la chica.

-Por primera vez en mi vida, quiero ser egoísta Sasuke- dijo dándole la espalda con intención de irse

-Tú no eres así… ¿qué sucede contigo?- la tomó con fuerza por la muñeca impidiendo su paso

-Creo que ya es hora de cambiar- se soltó de su agarre con brusquedad.- Solo quiero salir a buscar respuestas.

-No dejare que te vayas- hablo con seriedad

-No te estoy pidiendo permiso como esposo, ya hablé con Naruto-kun… me voy mañana.

Sasuke se quedó petrificado no encontraba la manera de detener a Hinata y al escuchar sus últimas palabras algo se desconectó de su ser.

-Te Amo Sasuke-kun- dijo con dulzura antes de desaparecer en una cortina de humo.

Reacciono tarde ante la confesión de la peliazul se maldijo a sí mismo por no haberle dicho lo que realmente sentía por ella, frunció el ceño y tomó dirección a la mansión de su amigo-rival a confrontarlo y pedirle una clase de explicación.

Cuándo llegó, su amigo le abrió la puerta para recibirlo con una sonrisa, pero se llevó un puñetazo de lleno en el rostro de parte del azabache haciendo que perdiera su equilibrio impactando contra el frío suelo logrando que este escupiera sangre.

-¿Qué te sucede Teme?- pregunto indignado aun en el suelo

-Le diste permiso a Hinata que se fuera de la aldea- le recrimino

-Ah eso- dijo como si nada levantándose, sacudiendo su capa naranja con llamas negras.- pasa, te explicare- se hizo a un lado para que el pelinegro entrara y tomara asiento

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Hinata-chan necesita pensar con claridad Sasuke, hasta ahora todo por lo que ha pasado le está afectando.

-y por eso la dejaste que se fuera- dijo con mucho sarcasmo

-no le di fecha de regreso, solo imagino que ella se tomara solo un par de días o cuanto mucho solo un par de meses.

-eres un idiota dobe.

-teme, ella solo quiere buscar respuestas.

-¿le crees sobre lo que dijo antes en el bosque?-

-Si… y tú también deberías, yo sé que Hinata-chan no está loca de hecho creo que nunca lo estuvo- afirmo el rubio con pose pensativa recordando todo lo que la peliazul le había confesado esa misma tarde, para él fue como si le hubiesen abierto los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?, que todo lo que ha dicho Sakura, sus análisis sobre Hinata y su comportamiento, ¿crees qué todo eso lo invento, para perjudicarla?

Y con el dolor de su alma y sin creer lo que estaba a punto de decir acerca de su difunta mejor amiga lo dijo con seguridad y alto.

-Si lo creo.

Los dos se quedaron sin habla sumidos en sus propios pensamientos, ninguno dijo nada y sólo se quedaron ahí parados uno frente al otro viendo a la nada.

 **Tres Años Después.**

Después de tanto tiempo fuera de la aldea se alegraba mucho de volver a su hogar, caminaba pacíficamente tarareando una canción, cruzando los grandes muros saludo cortésmente a los guardianes de la entrada que la miraban con sus caras de sorpresas, siguiendo a paso lento su camino, sonrió al ver a mucho de los aldeanos saludarla, aún se acordaban de ella. Se desvió un poco de su camino principal tomando marcha hacía el mercado para comprar algo de comer sabía que lo primero que tenía que hacer era reportarse ante el hokage pero sí estuvo fuera por tres años a él no le importaría esperarla unos minutos más.

Al llegar a un puesto de manzanas saludo cortésmente a la independiente del puesto y se puso a escoger unas cuantas manzanas rojas para llevar, pero se detuvo cuando sintió una sombra muy conocida pasar por su lado, volteo y al verle caminar dejo lo que estaba haciendo y salió corriendo a perseguir a su objetivo que en ese momento le estaba perdiendo de vista y sin importarle empezó a llamarle.

-INO-CHAN- grito y sonrió al ver como la rubia se tensaba, pero su sonrisa se borró al ver cómo esta salía corriendo.

Siguió corriendo hasta casi alcanzarla cuando las personas empezaron a interponerse en su camino perdiéndola de vista, se detuvo en el medio del bullicio de la gente viendo en todas las direcciones posibles por donde pudo irse la rubia, suspiro pesadamente y abrió los ojos al ver la hora en un pequeño reloj que estaba en un puesto cerca de ella, estaba perdiendo el tiempo se le había hecho tarde y como si nada se puso en marcha a la torre del hokage sin poder sacarse de la mente él porque la rubia la había esquivado de esa manera.

. . .

Estaba sorprendido al ver quien estaba sentado frente a su escritorio nunca pensó que lo visitaría después de tanto tiempo, se levantó para recibir a su invitado que estaba acompañado de una pequeña mujercita, ambos estrecharon sus manos regalando una sonrisa, le indico a los dos que se sentaran ofreciéndoles algo para tomar.

-¡Vaya, que sorpresa tenerte por aquí Gaara!- dijo tomando asiento mientras que a su lado se posaba Sasuke

-Lo sé, ha pasado mucho tiempo- dijo sereno mirando al hokage

-¿qué te trae por aquí?- dijo, y por un momento se sintió estúpido por ignorar a la pequeña acompañante que estaba con su amigo pelirrojo.- que descortés soy, ¿quién es esta pequeña?- cambio rápido su pregunta

-Naruto, Uchiha, ella es mi hija… Akari- dijo como sí nada

-¿QUÉ?- su gritó retumbo por toda la oficina, haciendo que la pequeña mujercita sentada frente a él se sonrojara de sobremanera, sintiendo por un momento un deja vú.- Pe-pero, ¿en qué mo-momento tú…?

-Siento si nunca lo comente.

Sasuke miraba de arriba abajo a la sonrojada hija del Kazekage mientras escuchaba cómo los dos kages hablaban entre ellos empezó a describir a la pequeña sin encontrarle ningún parecido al pelirrojo. Tendría la edad de más o menos unos diez u once años, su cabello negro como la noche largo le llegaba hasta la espalda y al igual que su cabello, sus ojos eran completamente negros y profundos, su piel era completamente blanca casi como el papel y sus mejillas estaban tintadas de ese característico rubor de vergüenza con su banda amarrada en su brazo derecho que la caracterizaba por ser ninja de la arena.

-¿Y bien, quién es la madre?- escuchó como su amigo le preguntaba descaradamente al pelirrojo.- ¿La conozco?

-No, me temo que no.

Sasuke solo negó ante la imprudencia de su amigo por hacerle esas clase de preguntas al chico, si quisiera contar algo de su vida privada ya lo hubiese hecho sin tener que esperar a que le preguntara.

-Eres todo un pillo eh Gaara- dijo en un tono burlón, mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la chica.

Está solo se sonrojo y se encogió en su asiento con mucha vergüenza por haber escuchado eso.

-Dobe compórtate- regaño el azabache.

Gaara junto con su hija miraron al mismo tiempo al pelinegro, quería decirle algo pero en ese momento sonó la puerta y la afirmación del hokage para que pasara. Todos voltearon quedando sorprendidos por quien era.

-HINATA-CHAN- se escuchó otro grito de parte del hokage, saltó de su asiento y fue corriendo a recibirla con un abrazo de bienvenida.- Has vuelto.

Sasuke se quedó sin aliento al verla parada en la puerta sonrojada por el comentario del rubio, no podía creer que ella estuviera ahí después de tanto tiempo sin saber de ella sintió como algo dentro de él volvía a tener sentido, quiso acercarse pero no sabía si sería lo correcto, tenía ganas de mandar todo al demonio y abrazarla de verdad que la extraño mucho, vio como el Kazekage se levantaba y se acercaba también a recibirla en un abrazo ese contacto entre ellos le enfureció e inconscientemente cerró sus puños por la furia.

Hinata estaba sonrojada por la bienvenida tan cálida que le dio Naruto, le agradó mucho ver a Gaara también después de tanto tiempo y se sonrojo más al ver parado a Sasuke en una esquina, tuvo unas inmensas ganas de ignorar a todos y salir corriendo a darle un fuerte abrazo, pero no podía hacer eso, así que solo se limitó a sonreírle.

-Llegaste en un buen momento Hinata-chan- dijo el rubio.- tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

-Creo que no es el momento Naruto-kun, po lo que veo estás ocupado.- dijo la peliazul

-Tienes razón.

-Bien, regresare luego- se volteó para salir cuando la voz del kazekage la detuvo

-Espera Hinata… yo también estaré ocupado con Naruto y el Uchiha- fue hablando pausadamente.- y le prometí a Akari que la llevaría a conocer la aldea, pero debido a que solo nos quedaremos pocos días…-

Hinata sabía perfectamente lo que quería decir Gaara y con una sonrisa miro a la pelinegra sentada al lado del pelirrojo y sin mal intención interrumpió al kazekage.

-No hay problema Gaara-san, con gusto yo seré su guía en la aldea- dijo muy feliz y animada

-de ante mano te pido perdón, sé qué acabas de llegar y tal vez lo que quieras es ir a descansar.

-No te preocupes.

-Ve con ella Akari- ordeno su padre, está hiso caso y se acercó a la peliazul. -Gracias Hinata y de nuevo perdona.

Hinata salió primero y la pelinegra antes de salir hiso una reverencia para despedirse y por primera vez desde que llegó habló.

-Hasta luego- su voz era dulce e inocente, era como una melodía

Al salir de la oficina del hokage, Hinata miro a la niña junto a ella y le sonrió.

-Hagamos una parada primero- le informo la Hyuga

La pelinegra asintió algo apenada.

-¿de qué conoces a Gaara-san?- pregunto para sacar algún tema de conversación

-Es mi padre- respondió sonrojada

-¡Vaya!- dijo sorprendida abriendo sus ojos.- No sabía que Gaara tenía una hija.

Akari se sonrojo de sobremanera antes ese comentario y solo asintió, no hablaba mucho no era de socializar muy bien con las personas, pero tenía ganas de conversar con su guía, ella era muy amable y hermosa, la detallo y todo en ella le transmitía calma, su cabello largo llegando a su cintura, su camisa negra se ajustaba a su cuerpo resaltando sus atributos al igual que su pescador, pero lo que más le agradaba era su hermosa sonrisa y ese brillo especial en sus ojos blancos que ahora que los detallaba mejor, había leído de ellos en un libro que le dio su tío, esos ojos eran el Byakugan del muy conocido clan Hyuga de Konoha.

-Eres muy hermosa- termino por decir sin saber porque lo había dicho.

Hinata se sonrojo al igual que Akari y sonriendo le respondió con mucha vergüenza por el alago.

-G-gracias- se sintió tan extraña. Tenía tanto tiempo sin tartamudear que se sonrojo más

-¿Por qué te sorprendió que Gaara fuera mi padre?- pregunto mientras miraba al frente

-P-pues porque somos muy buenos amigos, diría que casi como hermanos y nunca me hablo sobre tener una hija.

La pelinegra no siguió preguntando esa respuesta le bastaba.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Once.

La peliazul dejó su sonrisa a un lado y su rostro cambio a una expresión un poco triste al recordar que su hijo podría también tener esa edad.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó al ver como el semblante de su guía cambió a uno muy triste, tal vez dijo algo que le incómodo

-Si- dijo algo cohibida.- Ya llegamos- le informó entrando a un establecimiento de comida.- ¿Te gusta el ramen?- le pregunto mientras se sentaba en una banqueta seguido de ella

-Nunca lo eh probado- frunció levemente el ceño mientras que se sonrojaba

Al escuchar eso y ver el mohín que la ninja estaba haciendo le causo un poco de risa.

-Está bien, nunca es tarde para probar- le dio ánimos, mientras pedía dos platos de ramen

Al terminar de comer, Hinata junto con Akari pasearon por toda la aldea, la llevaba a conocer los lugares más visitados, en su última parada la llevo a la mansión Hyuga presentándole a su hermana menor la matriarca del clan y ahí pasaron el resto de la tarde conversando las tres sobre dudas y curiosidades que tenía la ninja de la arena sobre el clan Hyuga. Al finalizar la tarde y haciéndose de noche Hinata llevo a la pelinegra a la mansión de Naruto donde se estaba hospedando junto con su padre.

Se levantó muy temprano a desayunar en el jardín junto a su hermana y su padre, al terminar se fue directo a la mansión de Naruto a buscar a la pelinegra, saltando de techo en techo sonriendo al recordar lo inteligente y curiosa que era la hija del kazekage. Se detuvo en la cima de un poster al sentir que alguien la seguía, activo su byakugan e inspecciono su alrededor sin ver rastro de nadie, no le tomó más importancia al asunto y siguió su camino.

Al llegar toco suavemente la puerta, siendo recibida por el mismo kazekage, este le sonrió y a sus espaldas apareció su hija.

-¿Estás lista?- pregunto viendo como asentía.

-Hoy las acompañare- dijo el pelirrojo sereno, con sus brazos cruzados en el pecho

Las dos se sonrojaron, mirando al kazekage

-P-pero Gaara, ¿no estarías ocupado?- pregunto confusa la peliazul

-Naruto salió y llegara tarde hoy- dijo poniéndose en marcha

Las dos se pusieron en marcha también siguiendo al pelirrojo con sorpresa preguntándose porque el cambio tan repentino. Pasearon por todo el centro de la aldea, Hinata hablaba animada con Akari, pero sin dejar esa sensación de estar siendo seguida, llegaron al parque y los tres se sentaron en las bancas.

-Akari, ve a jugar- le ordeno con una voz seria

La pelinegra no entendió por qué su padre le dio esa orden, pero al sentir una presencia cerca de ellos se alejó sin rechistar asintiendo con un semblante serio. Hinata seguía aún sin saber él porque ese cambio repentino en los dos ninjas, cuando se alejó la pelinegra y la perdió de su campo visual se sintió algo incomoda de estar a solas con Gaara.

-¿Está todo bien?- pregunto al ver como pasaban los minutos y ninguno decía nada

El pelirrojo solo asintió regalándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Solo quería estar a solas contigo- dijo seductoramente.- tanto tiempo sin hablar.

Hinata se sonrojo de sobremanera ante el comentario de su amigo y solo se limitó a asentir con mucha vergüenza.

-Naruto me ha contado por todo lo que has pasado- se empezó a acerca más a la Uchiha, notaba como se estaba poniendo nerviosa.-y solo quería decirte que siempre tendrás mi apoyo incondicional.

La peliazul no sabía que responder a eso, al sentir como Gaara se acercaba más a ella la ponía nerviosa y sin habla, se levantó rápidamente tomando distancia entre ellos.

-Gracias, E-eres un g-gran amigo Ga-Gaara-san- se sintió tan tonta por tartamudear en ese momento.

-Estas más hermosa que antes Hinata- soltó de la nada

-Q-que co-cosas dices Gaara- empezó a jugar con sus dedos con nerviosismo.

-la verdad, siempre lo has sabido- notó como empezaba a temblar de los nervios.- siempre supiste que estaba enamorado de ti- le confeso acortando distancia.- y ahora que no estas con el Uchiha…-

Hinata no dejaba de jugar con sus dedos y con su mirada clavada en el suelo, Gaara se la estaba comiendo viva con la mirada, fue acortando la distancia, soltó una sonrisa de medio lado con orgullo al ver como hacía que temblara tan solo con mirarla fijamente. Levantó su mirada al sentir el aliento cálido de Gaara sobre ella.

-Esto…-

No le dio tiempo de decir nada más. Gaara la tomó por la cintura invadiendo sus labios, se apegó más a ella tomando con delicadeza su barbilla sonriendo en su interior al ver cómo fue correspondido por la peliazul, se separó lentamente de ella y vio cómo estaba sonrojada de oreja a oreja quiso acercase de nuevo, pero ella lo detuvo al poner su mano en su pecho.

-Lo siento- salió corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas dieron

Gaara se quedó parado ahí viendo la dirección en la que desapareció la peliazul suspiro con pesadez se estaba arrepintiendo de lo que hizo, frunció su ceño al ver como un pelinegro se acercaba con furia hacía él, y sin tener intención de defenderse sintió un puñetazo en su rostro logrando que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo.

-¡Maldito!- dijo con su furia desbordando por todo su cuerpo.- ¿cómo te atreviste a besarla?- lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa alzándolo y mirándolo desafiante

-Ella es libre y no te tiene que dar explicaciones-

Los dos se miraban desafiantes echando literalmente chispas por los ojos. De la nada por el medio de los dos paso un kunai a una gran velocidad.

-¡Suéltalo!- demando una voz femenina cerca de ellos, con otro kunai en las manos

-No eres nadie- mirándola con el ceño fruncido, sin soltar al pelirrojo.

La pelinegra sonrió y lanzo el kunai hacía el Uchiha logrando hacerle un rasguño en la mejilla izquierda, el pelinegro se sorprendió por la valentía de la mocosa de haberle hecho un rasguño soltó de mala gana al kazekage y toco su mejilla aún sin poder creerlo.

-La próxima será entre tus ojos- dijo seria con el ceño bien fruncido poniéndose al frente de su padre.

El pelirrojo solo sonrió orgulloso ante esa escena, sin querer interrumpir tal vez se estaba divirtiendo al verle la cara de idiota que tenía Sasuke en esos momentos.

-Tsk- chisteo mientras activaba su Sharingan. Sonrió al ver la cara de sorpresa que puso la pelinegra que empezó a temblar levemente al parecer nunca había visto el Sharingan.- ¿qué sucede ya no eres tan mala?- dijo con sarcasmo

La pelinegra aun con algo de nerviosismo tomó otro kunai poniéndose en posición de batalla, no iba a escapar

-Akari es suficiente- se escuchó la voz de su padre deteniéndola antes de que atacara, la tomó por los hombros colocándola detrás de él, miró fijamente al Uchiha y con su ceño fruncido.- Tú la dejaste ir Uchiha, no pasará como la última vez… Luchare por ella- dijo serio, mientras desaparecía junto con su hija en un remolino de arena

-Tsk, maldición- chisteo molesto el Uchiha desactivando el Sharingan y sin pensar en nada fue detrás de Hinata, él sabía perfectamente a donde iría.

Luego de caminar un largo rato y pasar el profundo bosque llegando a un enorme acantilado de tres plataformas diferentes con un lago grande a los pies de este, se adentró más hasta divisar la silueta de la peliazul en la plataforma más alta, se fijó que estaba sentada en el borde con los pies en el aire cómo si quisiera lanzarse, corriendo hacia ella y poniéndose a sus espalda se quedó en shock al escuchar como sollozaba.

-Lo siento mucho Sasuke-kun- sus sollozos se hacían más fuertes.- Lo siento… yo no quise.

-No importa ya.

Entendió de inmediato porque se estaba disculpando, al parecer se sentía culpable por el beso entre el kazekage y ella, se acercó quedando a solo unos pasos y escuchaba como lentamente dejaba de sollozar.

-¿Te acuerdas la primera vez que hablamos?- dijo de la nada con su voz quebrada, levantándose sin voltear a mirarlo.- fue aquí- se respondió ella misma

Sasuke no supo a que se debía ese cambio tan repentino, aún escuchaba como sollozaba trato de acercarse más pero sus palabras lo detuvieron en seco.

-Sasuke-kun ¿recuerdas la primera vez que te dije te amo?- le hizo otra pregunta sin esperar repuesta alguna.- No esperaba a que me dieras respuesta, sé que no eres de palabras, pero sí de acciones… y cada vez que estaba a tu lado sentía que me amabas realmente y estando contigo mi felicidad era inigualable, no quería separarme de ti ni por un momento-

-Hina…- trato de hablar pero no sabía que decir.

-Cuando quedé embarazada tenía miedo de que ya no me quisieras, después de todo tú me dijiste muchas veces que no querías herederos, eso realmente me puso triste… pero cuando te enteraste, me sorprendiste al pedirme que nos casáramos de inmediato, eso me hizo la mujer más feliz del mundo, pensé que todo estaría bien entre nosotros-

El azabache solo miraba la espalda de la chica tratando de descifrar a que quería llegar con todo eso.

-Al pasar los meses y ver cómo te distanciabas de mí, me dolía mucho pero solo pensaba que tenías miedo de ser padre y no te culpo yo también tenía miedo, ansiaba a ese bebé tanto como tú… y al pasar los días y cada vez que te confesaba mi amor por primera vez en mi vida quise ser egoísta y escuchar de tus labios que me amabas. No sé si era por el embarazo o simplemente ese era mi deseo- se volteó a verlo con lágrimas en los ojos.- estando encerrada en el hospital los últimos meses siempre espere a que me fueras a visitar y me dolió que después de tanto tiempo creyeras que estaba loca- hecho una sonrisa mirando el cielo

-Yo nunca creí…-

-No mientas, sé cuándo lo haces- dijo algo molesta mirándolo fijamente.- Todo eso me hacía pensar que tal vez Sakura tenía razón y tú, solo estabas conmigo por lastima.

Sasuke se acercó a ella sin importarle nada y la abrazo con ternura depositando un beso en su frente. Era la primera vez que sus cuerpos se tocaban desde hace años y la sensación que ambos se transmitían era agradable

-Me confundes mucho Sasuke-kun- dijo aferrándose más a su pecho.

-Tú también me confundes- se sinceró por primera vez después de tanto tiempo

\- ¿crees que estoy loca aún?

-¿Por qué pensaría eso?- evadió su pregunta con otra

Hinata sonrió y empezó a negar levemente con la cabeza, definitivamente ese era su Sasuke, se separó de él lentamente quedando cerca el uno del otro entrelazando sus manos.

-¿Te acuerdas cuándo te dije que se sentiría lanzarse de este acantilado?- lo miro fijamente a los ojos con seguridad y con una enorme sonrisa.- y tú solo me respondiste, que estaba loca por pensar si quisiera en saltar…

-Ya que tiene más de 68 metros de altura- dijeron los dos al mismo viéndose fijamente sonriendo por haber coincidido tan bien.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- dijo mientras se separaba de él y se acercaba a la orilla del acantilado.

-Si- dijo con un nudo en la garganta al ver como la peliazul estaba en el filo de la orilla.

-¿Si yo saltara, tú saltarías conmigo?

Sasuke no tenía la menor duda en su respuesta, estaba tentado a decirle pero él no caería tan fácil en ese juego.

-¡No!- se escuchó su voz decidida.

Miro como la peliazul sonreía complacida por su respuesta, pero el siguiente paso que dio lo desconcertó por completo.

-Te Amo, Sasuke-kun- fue lo último que dijo antes de lanzarse por el acantilado.

Sasuke abrió sus ojos como platos, nunca pensó que la chica se lanzara en serio y que le dijera esas palabras quería decir que no tenía intención de quedar con vida, lanzarse desde esa altura sin preparación era muy peligroso, trato de darse la vuelta e ignorar lo que hizo la peliazul pero no pudo, se olvidó de todo, sin importarle nada más que seguir a la chica y echando un bufido al aire se acercó a la orilla saltando él también.

Tras unos largos segundos, Sasuke salió a la superficie con una Hinata sonriente entre sus brazo y sin perder tiempo la acercó más a él tomando su barbilla.

-Te amo- mirándola fijamente dijo, con su voz ronca y varonil. Dándole un tierno beso en los labios dejando en claro todo lo que sentía por ella y atrayéndola más a él la cargó para que entrelazara sus piernas en su cintura.

 **Continuara…**


End file.
